An Impossible Treasure
by Jacquese
Summary: P&P Lizzy/Darcy: It's 1806 and Darcy and Lizzy meet at a party at St. James. Feelings arise, but Darcy holds a secret that causes Elizabeth to leave England and Darcy. Not being able to cope, Darcy turns cold. It seems not even Lizzy's return can warm him
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Deep down she hadn't truly wanted to be there. There was a new book that her uncle had acquired for her that she was most anxious to read. It was a new author who had a very new style of writing, and she wanted to know how they differed from other authors. As she sat in the coach on the way to the ball, however, she knew that she would not have won the battle.

She had been just presented into London society. Her mother never would have forgiven her if she had not gone to the ball with her sister and aunt and uncle. She would never hear the end of it. She gave out a light sigh which caused her sister to look over at her. She only smiled comfortingly with an expression that read "I shall manage." Her sister went back to speaking with their aunt and uncle.

Dear Jane. She was such a kind and caring creature. She never questioned her younger sister's emotions. They were always so close, and both parties hoped to remain as such. She was always thinking of others above herself, and she never had a cross word for anyone. It was then that her aunt addressed the daydreaming girl.

"Lizzy, did you enjoy the last ball we attended?" Mrs. Gardiner asked her niece.

"I did aunt," Elizabeth replied with a small smile. "Indeed, the men of London are far more obliging than I had expected them to be."

Mrs. Gardiner returned her niece's smile and went back to conversing with Jane, leaving Elizabeth to her thoughts.

It was strange being out in society. Having men pay attentions to her made her feel uncomfortable. Then again, meeting strangers always did. She never knew if they knew her secret or not. The only people to know were herself and her father. No one else knew, and she hoped that no one else found out. She didn't want attention or anything remotely close to it. She liked her quiet life in Hertfordshire, and she didn't want that to change. That was one of the reasons she didn't like being out in society. Being out in society meant that she was ready to take on the role of wife to a man. Well, Elizabeth wasn't quite ready  
for that. She still liked being the free-spirited, strong-headed, opinionated Elizabeth Bennet. She didn't want to have to succumb to a man just yet.

And certainly not to a man she did not love or respect. She could never marry a man she did not love. She had observed her parents marriage from an early age. She knew that her parents were not happy in their marriage, and she did not want that. Her father had always told her to only marry for love or a great respect. Never make his mistake. Elizabeth would not.

She sat silent for the rest of the carriage ride, content in her musings. Thinking about love and marriage made her think of her mother again. Mrs. Bennet had been wailing for Jane to pay attentions to their neighbor, Lord Ashby, who had come to the neighborhood in the early spring. He didn't seem generally interested in Jane, but he had become rather well acquainted with their father. Mr. Bennet always saw Lord Johnathon Ashby as a respectable man whom he would not oppose to getting to know better.

As Elizabeth's thoughts ran on, the carriage came to a stop. She was handed out by her uncle and, walking behind her aunt and uncle and beside Jane, she followed the party into the London Assembly Hall.

This was the last thing he wanted. He did not want to go to the ball. He wanted to stay home and read the latest novel published by E.B. Anne. She was his favorite author by far. She wrote her novels with such emotion and depth. He had always wished deeply to write as she had been able to. He wanted to know about the female author. He wanted to know what she was like. The one thing he knew about her was this: E.B. Anne was not her Christian name. There were hints all over her novels about false identities and untrue names. Only a great studier of literature would have been able to acquire and understand those hints. He prided himself on having found it out.

He was alone on this night. His sister was far too young to be out in society, and his father was never in a mood to attend parties anymore. When the invitation came up, he couldn't say no, but he would not attend himself. He sent his son instead. So now here he was in the carriage on the way to a ball which would more than likely prove to be the same as every ball before that.

The amount of his fortune was well known throughout London society. Too well known, in his opinion. He always had mothers of ladies of the_ton_ scheming to get him to marry their daughters. He had tried to fend them off since he had become eligible. Well, not anymore. No doubt they would still try it, of course. He knew that they would never relent in their advances on him. He sighed, knowing that he would always be an object of prey, and also knowing that his sister was likely to fall to the same fate.

Poor Georgiana. She was still so innocent in the ways of the world. Being only ten years of age, he didn't expect much else. He just hoped that she would not always be so ignorant to the ways of the world. She would need to know that not everyone in the world was as kind as most of the people of their acquaintance.

The carriage came to a halt in front of the assembly hall. He could hear the coachmen scramble to get to the door in a hurry. He sighed again. Why did everyone insist on treating him like he was royalty? When the door was open, his footman said, "St. James Court, Mr. Darcy."

"Thank you Henry," Darcy said as he exited the carriage. He looked up at the assembly hall. Within the walls that made up the exterior lay many women who would no doubt want him to dance with them and pay his attentions to them. He would not, however. He would thoroughly disappoint the whole of the _ton_ and even those beneath it.

He walked in and was greeted by one of his acquaintances. He made excuses for his father, as he always did, and they would remark back, as they always did. Tonight the reply was, "Poor George just hasn't been the same since his dear Anne died." Darcy just bowed at the indecency of the comment and walked in. He did not see anyone else that he knew right away, so he decided to stand in a corner and observe the people around him.

He was only able to have three dances worth of contemplation time when his acquaintance Sir Gregory Kentworth joined him.

"Enjoying yourself, Darcy?" he asked.

"Very much so Sir Gregory," Darcy lied. "And you? Are you enjoying yourself as well?"

"Yes, I daresay I am," Sir Gregory replied. Sir Gregory was definitely not one of Darcy's favorite acquaintances. He was a married man who took pleasure in dancing with young, unmarried women. Some times it went farther than dancing, but mostly Sir Gregory took delight in toying with the young ladies emotions. He would seem caring, kind, considerate, interested even. Then he would just cut off all acquaintance as quickly as he had struck it up. Darcy hoped that he would never have to introduce Georgiana to the man.

As Sir Gregory went on about…well whatever it was he was talking about, Darcy skimmed the room with his eyes to finish the observations he had started. Just as he was about to go back to listening to Sir Gregory talk, he saw her. She was across the room from him, and he couldn't help but notice how absolutely beautiful she was. Her eyes met his gaze, and instead of turning away as he knew he should have, he did not. He locked her eyes with his, and he couldn't help but noticed how absolutely intense they were. They had to be the finest eyes bestowed in the pretty face of a woman he had ever seen.

"Darcy?" Sir Gregory asked, snapping his companion back to reality. Darcy looked back to Sir Gregory. "Yes?" he replied.

Not distressed with the knowledge that his acquaintance had not been listening to him, Sir Gregory asked, "Who is it that seems to have captured your attention so blatantly?"

"No one of my acquaintance," Darcy admitted. "The party over yonder."

Sir Gregory glance over at the group Darcy had motioned to. "Ah, that is the Gardiners and two of their nieces. Shall I introduce you?"

Darcy looked at his companion with shock. He had not expected to be thrust into the company of the woman who had instantly captivated him. "Uh…I…if it would not trouble you, Sir Gregory."

"No trouble at all I assure you," Sir Gregory said as he motioned for the Gardiners to join them. They began to walk over along with their two nieces.

Those eyes. She couldn't stop thinking about those eyes. They had pierced right through her. She couldn't believe how much he had said with his eyes. So many words were portrayed, yet she couldn't remember a single one. He just stared at her, and he didn't look away. He intrigued her like no one else ever had. When his head tore back to the person next to him, she blushed a little and looked at the ground. The next thing she knew she was following her aunt and uncle over towards him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner," a man said pleasantly once they had come into the two men's company. "May I present Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire? Mr. Darcy, this is Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner."

"It is a pleasure, Mr. Darcy," Mr. Gardiner said. "My two nieces, Miss Jane and Elizabeth Bennet. Jane, Elizabeth, this is Sir Gregory Kentworth."

"A pleasure to meet you both," Jane said with a smile. She and Elizabeth both respectively bowed to the gentlemen. Mrs. Gardiner then struck up a conversation with Mr. Darcy.

"You are of the Darcys at Pemberley?" she asked.

"I am," he replied.

"I spent all of my girlhood years in the village of Lambton in Derbyshire."

"But that is not five miles from Pemberley!" Darcy exclaimed with a civil and coincidental smile.

"Indeed sir."

"Have you been to Derbyshire recently?"

"No, not recently," Mrs. Gardiner admitted. "I do hope, however, that my husband and I may be able to travel north to Derbyshire in a few years. As of now our own children are too young to be left without us."

"I completely understand, madam," Darcy said. He didn't want to make small talk with these people, however civil and proper they seemed. All he wanted was to ask Miss Elizabeth to dance with him. Said young woman was making light conversation with Sir Gregory as was the rest of the party. Just then Elizabeth turned and joined their conversation. The three did not speak for very long before Mrs. Gardiner excused herself, in want of refreshment.

"Miss Elizabeth," Darcy said finally gaining his courage now that they were speaking to themselves. "Would you do me the honor of dancing the next set with me?"

"It would be my pleasure," she replied with a smile. Since the next set was due to start soon, Darcy offered his arm which she accepted and led her to the dance floor. They made leisurely talk as they danced and once the set had come to a finish they walked out of the assembly hall and took a stroll around the gardens in the back.

* * *

**A/N:** Alrighty! First Chapter. Lemme know what you think! Just letting you all know that I have this whole thing finished, so I'm just going to update at random moments when I feel like it or I'm not busy. Review please! 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I was gonna put this up on Sunday, but I decided to put it up two days earlier because I am just that nice. ; P Anywho, thanks to those who reviewed, and I hope that more of you start to. It's nice to get a little feedback. Keeps me motivated and reminds me that I have this story up! Anyway...**

Last time, in An Impossible Treasure...

_"Miss Elizabeth," Darcy said finally gaining his courage now that they were speaking to themselves. "Would you do me the honor of dancing the next set with me?"_

_"It would be my pleasure," she said with a smile. Since the next set was due to start soon, Darcy offered his arm which she accepted and led her to the dance floor. They made leisurely talk as they danced and once the set had come to a finish they walked out of the assembly hall and took a stroll around the gardens in the back. _

**Chapter 2**

Once they had made it outside, Elizabeth looked up at the sky and said, "The moon shines on us all in triumph, knowing it has played the game of hide and seek to the fullest, and only comes out at night to mock us all."

Darcy smiled as did Elizabeth. His reply was, "You have read E.B. Anne."

Elizabeth's head shot over in his direction and she looked at him thoughtfully. "Why do you say that?"

"I have read all of E.B. Anne's work," he admitted. "I know her style anywhere and that just so happens to be one of my favorite lines from her first novel."

Elizabeth smiled and blushed a little. "I am afraid you have found me out sir. I too have read all of her novels."

"Do you hold a high regard for literature?" Darcy asked hopefully.

"I do, sir," Elizabeth replied. "My father's library holds many books and I have read nearly all of them. Shakespeare is one of my favorites."

"One of mine as well, although my absolute favorite would have to be Byron."

"I see that we are alike in tastes," she said with a hint of a smile. "_'Away with your fictions of flimsy romance, those tissues of falsehood which folly has wove! Give me the mild beam of the soul-binding glance, or the rapture which dwells on the first kiss of love.'_"

He smiled and continued the poem, "_'Ye rhymers, whose bosoms with phantasy glow, whose pastoral passions are made for the grove; from the blest inspirations your sonnets would flow, could you ever have tasted the first kiss of love!'_"

"I would have to say that that poem is my particular favorite," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"I cannot say I am particularly fond of it," Darcy replied.

"Why is that, Mr. Darcy? What could be more passionate than writing of true love?"

"How can you write of what you know naught of?" Darcy asked. "How can Lord Byron write of true love when he has never experienced it himself? It is the very falsehood he is refuting."

"Maybe he has loved. How can you say that he has not? How do you know?"

"It is easy to read between the lines," Darcy answered. "He does not know what love is, only what he wishes for it to be."

"Well then Mr. Darcy, we must agree to disagree."

He chuckled a bit as they came into a grove in the gardens. She took a seat on a bench and he sat on the one opposite her. "Do you have any siblings other than Miss Jane?" Darcy asked.

"Three other sisters and no brothers," Elizabeth replied. "Jane is my elder by a year, and then Mary is a year under me. Two years under her is Katherine, however we call her Kitty, and finally two years under her is Lydia, the youngest."

"I cannot imagine having four siblings," Darcy said. "Though I suppose there can scarce be moment when there is not some liveliness."

"Indeed, sir you are correct. There is rare a dull moment to be had especially with the youngest so young and the two eldest just recently presented into society. Do you have any siblings, sir?"

"Just one sister. Georgiana is but 10 years old."

"That is a vast age difference," Elizabeth remarked. "Are you two very close or…forgive me. It is not my place to ask such a personal question."

"It does not matter to me. Yes my sister and I are very close even given the twelve year difference in age. You are close to your sister Miss Jane, I think."

"I am, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth replied.

They walked on in a content silence for a few moments before Darcy asked, "Are you a great lover of music, Miss Bennet?"

"I am," she answered.

"Do you play and sing?"

She replied in the affirmative then added, "I should warn you, however, that I play very ill indeed. I have not taken much time to practice. Does your sister play and sing?"

"Yes," Darcy answered. "Although she has only just begun. She has not yet mastered the skills, but she gets along very well."

"One cannot expect a girl of Miss Darcy's age to be perfect the first time she plays. I hope that she practices so that she may get better."

"She does, Miss Bennet. Practicing for her is a treat, and it is indeed a delight to see how much she is improving."

"You must be very proud of her," Elizabeth said with a smile, knowing already that he was indeed proud of his sister.

"I am," he replied. "Our mother died when Georgiana was very young, consequently, Georgiana does not remember her. I have tried to be the best brother to her to make up for it."

"You are of the right frame of mind; however nothing can make up for the loss of a mother."

"I know," he admitted.

"I am sorry," she added, condoling for his loss.

"It was years ago. It is the past. I thank you, however."

She nodded, noting that this was still a fresh topic for him, no matter how long ago his mother's death occurred. Also noting that a change of conversation was in order, Elizabeth said, "Do you often stay in London, Mr. Darcy?"

"Unfortunately yes," Darcy replied. "I much prefer it at Pemberley, but my father cannot manage to stay up there any longer than the summer months. He is still grieving over the loss of my mother. We stay in our townhouse on Grovesnor Square for the majority of the year."

She nodded her head in understanding and he said, "And you, Miss Bennet? Do you reside in London as well?"

"No," she replied. "My sister Jane and I are just visiting our aunt and Uncle Gardiner for my being presented into society. We reside at Longbourn in Hertfordshire."

"Are you fond of the countryside? Or do you prefer town?"

"I fear I will always prefer the countryside. What is town compared to rocks and mountains and the untamed beauty of the wilderness?"

"On that, Miss Bennet, we also agree. I know not of a county so beautiful as Derbyshire. Perhaps I shall have to visit your Hertfordshire sometime to see if my opinion still stands as such."

He gave her a smile which she returned. It was then that they heard the call for the last dance being announced. He offered his arm and requested her hand for the dances, and she gladly accepted. They walked back into the assembly hall and danced the final dance of the evening. When they had finished, Darcy bestowed an unseen kiss upon her hand and disappeared into the crowd.

Elizabeth was instantly smitten.

He could not remember a more enjoyable evening. Upon his return he was in a very pleasant mood. This was the first time he had gone to St. James' and returned with a smile.

Actually it was the first time he had gone anywhere and returned with a smile. His father pretended not to notice. Maybe he was just smug that for once he hadn't gotten bombarded with ladies who wished to dance with him. George recalled his first season of London when he did not have the women all around him. What a pleasant evening that had been indeed…

The following day, Georgiana reminded her brother of the shopping trip they had planned for the day. Darcy said he had not forgotten, and they left the house shortly after breakfast. As they walked the streets of London, Darcy found himself remembering the previous night and how enjoyable it had been with Miss Elizabeth. Just then he saw the subject of his reverie in a shop window across the street from their present position.

"There is the ribbon shop, brother," Georgiana said pointing to the shop that he had seen Elizabeth in. He smiled a bit as he led his sister across the street and into the shop. He pretended to be occupied with ribbons whilst his sister went to question the shop owner about his selection.

Just then the lady had been occupying his thoughts came barreling right into him. "Oh my!" she cried as she collected herself from her embarrassment. "Please, sir, allow me to apologize. I was not paying attention to where I was going."

"It is quite alright Miss Elizabeth," Darcy said with a smile. "I am come to know harm."

"Mr. Darcy!" she cried surprised. "Goodness, I am indeed deeply sorry sir. Had I known it was you, I assure you I would have taken better care to avoid colliding into you."

"As I have said, I am come to know harm. Are you alright?"

"I am well, thank you." She blushed at his smile and it was then she realized that her sister and aunt had joined her. "Mr. Darcy, you remember my sister Jane and my aunt Mrs. Gardiner from last night."

"Indeed," Darcy said politely as he bowed respectfully. Just then his sister came and joined them as well. "Georgiana, might I introduce Miss Jane and Elizabeth Bennet, and their aunt Mrs. Gardiner. Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth, Mrs. Gardiner, my sister Miss Georgiana."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Darcy," Mrs. Gardiner said as the four women bowed to each other. They reached a breech in the conversation so Elizabeth said, "Have you long been in London Miss Darcy?"

"I arrived earlier this month," Georgiana said shyly. "I came with my brother and father. Do you live in London, Miss Elizabeth?"

"No, I do not," Elizabeth answered. "My sister and I reside north in Hertfordshire."

Again they went silent. This time it was Darcy who started a new topic. "Did you all enjoy yourselves at the ball last evening?" he asked the Bennets and their aunt.

"It was a very agreeable evening," Jane said. "Did you enjoy yourself as well, Mr. Darcy?"

"I did," he replied as he stole a glance at Elizabeth who looked down so he would not catch her blushing. After a few more moments of polite conversation, it was decided that the party would finish shopping together and then they would all dine at the Darcy townhouse later in the day. At luncheon the party separated to ready themselves before they would see each other again for dinner. Darcy would need to inform his father and the staff of their guests.

That evening Darcy waited anxiously for the Bennets and Gardiners to arrive. When he saw their carriage pull up it took all of his strength to not rush out and greet them. He walked at a quick pace, however to reach the drawing room where his father and sister were. The Darcys rose when their guests were announced and introductions were made.

"We are much honored to be here, Mr. Darcy," Mr. Gardiner said. George just smiled falsely at them and replied, "Well when both my son and daughter told me of a family they became acquainted with where there was not an ill word to describe them, I knew I could never pass up the opportunity to meet them."

The Gardiners blushed at the compliment, but Darcy looked at the ground ashamedly. He knew better. He knew his father was angry that he had to entertain guests. It only worsened because it was such short notice and he had never met the people before. Darcy looked back up at his father, but George would not make eye contact with him.

Soon the hosts and their guests were all seated in the dining room. They all made polite and ample conversation for the majority of their meal. George then addressed Elizabeth, "Miss Elizabeth, am I correct in assuming that you have just been presented to society this season?"

Elizabeth nodded and replied, "Yes."

"And how do you find London society?"

"I like it well enough," Elizabeth answered. "I find, however, that the country air suits me better."

"Ah yes, the country is a wonderful place to be," George said. "I only wish I could go there more often."

"Do you not have a home in Derbyshire?" Elizabeth asked. She blushed in embarrassment as she realized what she had just asked. George smiled sincerely, and when Darcy saw this, he nearly dropped his fork.

"I do," George replied. "Unfortunately business usually keeps me in town."

Elizabeth only nodded, wishing more than anything that she could just vanish. She contributed little to the rest of the conversation for fear that she might say something impertinent again. She mostly kept her eyes on her plate, but whenever she looked up she would see Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy staring at her intently. She would blush and return to her plate.

**A/N: That's all for now, so review! Tell me what you think because it's super important to me. Critique me, I don't care! Just gimme some feedback so I know how I'm doing! )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone for reading and thanks for all the reviews!**

**Ok so it seems that most of you understand that Elizabeth is E.B. Anne. I put this in a review of my first chapter, but I'm gonna put it here too so that you guys can all read this. Yes, Elizabeth is E.B. Anne. I don't reveal it in the story though. It's not a big thing. I put it in the beginning symbolically because it's Lizzy's secret. Lizzy has a secret, and Darcy has a secret. Secrets, secrets are no fun. Secrets, secrets hurt someone. Anyway, onto chapter 3!**

Last time in An Impossible Treasure

_Elizabeth only nodded, wishing more than anything that she could just vanish. She contributed little to the rest of the conversation for fear that she might say something impertinent again. She mostly kept her eyes on her plate, but whenever she looked up she would see Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy staring at her intently. She would blush and return to her plate._

**Chapter 3**

During the separation of the sexes, the two male Darcys and Mr. Gardiner spoke much of the sport of fishing as they took their port, while the ladies sat in the drawing room and spoke of themselves and droll stories of the past. Georgiana had a particularly funny one that her cousin Richard told her involving her brother and a rather wild toad.

"And he landed right in the pond!" Georgiana finished. The ladies all chuckled and just then the men entered. "Georgiana," George said, "I thought we said no embarrassing stories about your brother."

"Father, how do you know that I was speaking of Fitzwilliam?"

"Well what else could cause such laughter?" George replied humorously.

Darcy blushed and the ladies all laughed again as well as George and Mr. Gardiner. After a few minutes of good conversation, Georgiana went to Elizabeth and said, "Miss Elizabeth, would you like to come with me on a walk in the gardens? They are quite lovely at this time of night with the candles lit."

"Absolutely, of course," Elizabeth replied with a smile.

Georgiana looked at her brother and said, "Would you like to come along brother?"

Darcy smiled and said, "I believe I shall Georgiana." With that, the three set off.

As they walked along in the darkness with only the moon and the faint glow of the candles as their light, they made polite conversation, as though they had known each other for a rather long amount of time. They had not long been walking before Georgiana said, "Oh goodness. It's rather chilly, and I seem to have forgotten my shawl. I shall return in a moment." She walked off in the direction of the house, leaving Darcy and Elizabeth to sit on a bench and wait for her.

"Your family is wonderful Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said. "Indeed I must admit that as much as I love my own family, I would not mind having this much quietness every once in a while."

Darcy smiled and said, "It does get rather dull, I must admit. But sometimes it is very pleasant, especially because I do not hold a high regard for much society."

"You did not seem to be adverse during your time at St. James' last night," Elizabeth said.

"Yes, well," Darcy admitted, "usually there is not such good company as that of the people I met last night."

Elizabeth blushed. "You should not speak so soon sir," she replied. "You have yet to meet my mother."

"Please believe me, Miss Elizabeth," Darcy stated with a smile, "your mother cannot be any worse than any of the other mothers I have met."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked disbelievingly. "How so?"

"Do not speak of this to anyone," Darcy said playfully, "for it is not at all honorable to speak ill of people, but I once ran into a mother who tried to have me compromise her daughter in order for me to be forced to marry her."

Elizabeth's eyes widened and she chuckled a bit, "Yes I must admit that my mother would never go that far, unfortunately she does not know when to hold her tongue, and it does get quite embarrassing."

"Ah, well, you have not yet met my aunt Catherine."

They both chuckled a bit and Darcy looked toward the house. "I wonder what is taking Georgiana so long."

"Perhaps she cannot find her shawl," Elizabeth suggested.

"Well hopefully she finds it soon if that is the case," Darcy replied. "She does love the gardens at night and it will soon be time for her to retire."

Elizabeth gave him a smile.

"What?" he asked looking at her curiously.

"It is very apparent how concerned you are for your sister's well-being," Elizabeth said. "Indeed Mr. Darcy, when it comes to your sister, I can read you easier than one of E.B. Anne's novels."

The two chuckled at that and he replied, "Well I hope I am not always that easily read."

"No indeed," Elizabeth said. "Like now," she added. "Right now with the moonlight and the shadows from the candles, and of course the obvious change of subject…" He gave a quiet chuckle. "You are not so easily read. I cannot tell if you are enjoying my company or just pretending."

"I assure you, Miss Elizabeth," he said sincerely. "I am greatly enjoying your company." She sensed the truth in his words and before she knew what was happening, he was slowly leaning towards her. She began to move nearer to him as well. Their lips were just about to touch when they heard Georgiana re-enter the gardens. They were able to move away from each other in time before Georgiana happened upon them again.

The hour was late, very late. He was having the dream again, this time it was back stronger than ever. He was tossing and turning about in his bed. Sweat dripped from his forehead. He hated this dream. He always knew what was to come in the end, but he never woke up before it happened. The faces were always blurry. He always knew who the people were, but he could never see their faces, save one.

"Anne!" he cried as he shot up in bed. His breathing was hard and heavy. He recollected himself before he swung his legs over the side of his bed and lifted himself up off of it. He wiped his face with his hands and took a few breathes. He could never see her, face her again. He could never return to Pemberley, but staying in London was out of the question as well. He sighed and tried to fall back asleep as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Darcy arose the next morning with thoughts of Elizabeth in his head. He had almost kissed her last night. Thank goodness Georgiana had been there to stop it. Darcy couldn't control himself around Elizabeth, and he didn't know why. He could never focus on anything as long as she was in the same region as him. Actually since he had met her, he couldn't get his mind off of her. They had met merely two days ago and he already was captivated by her. He didn't know how this woman could bewitch him so completely in a moment, but however she had done it, he was glad that she had.

He knew that she would soon have to return to Hertfordshire. Then he would stay away from her forever, and life would return to normal. He didn't want to think about life without Elizabeth, but he knew he would have to. Eventually her memory would fade, and if they were to meet sometime in the future, he wouldn't remember who she was, and she would not remember him either. They would see each other on the street and possibly recall one another's faces, but they would not remember names or any other memories, and that would be that. Darcy sighed as he thought of that day when he and Elizabeth would see each other again and not recall the night where they almost kissed. He hoped the day came sooner than expected.

And yet, he never wanted it to come.

But she was definitely beneath him. If he was going to run Pemberley and the townhouse some day, he had to think like a gentleman. He would no longer be able to do whatever he wanted. He would have to think about others and how his decisions would affect them. He could not be selfish.

He got out of bed and readied for the day before going down to breakfast.

Elizabeth's morning was very wonderful. She had gone for a lovely stroll in Hyde Park which was a distance, but she didn't mind it. It was refreshing despite the temperature. She had tried to focus on things besides the previous night, but it was hard to forget when the man you find yourself holding a regard for almost kisses you in the most romantic setting imaginable. Elizabeth was definitely falling hard and fast for this man.

But he would never marry her. These thoughts came into her head as well. He was very wealthy, and he could have any woman of upstanding fortune that he wanted. He could have titled women if he truly wanted. She could never truly compare to most of the women of his acquaintance.

But then why had he tried to kiss her? He had definitely wanted to, Elizabeth could see that much. Perhaps Georgiana's timing was for the best. She had only met the man two days previous. She didn't really know that much about him. She only knew that he loved E.B. Anne, he was a great studier of literature, he loved his sister, and his eyes were the most expressive Elizabeth had ever seen. That was nothing to base anything off of. Not even a friendship.

She sighed with that last thought running through her mind as she entered the house. She went to breakfast with her relatives and soon she was leaving the house to run some errands for her aunt. Jane would have come along, but Mr. Gardiner had much business to do, and Mrs. Gardiner was busy as well, so Jane had to stay and care for the children. Elizabeth walked the streets of London by herself.

She was about to enter the market when someone ran into her. This being the second time she ran into a man in two days, she let out a chuckle. "I apologize sir, I did not see you."

"The fault is mine, I assure you," the man said. "Are you alright?"

"I am come to no harm I promise you," she replied with a smile. The man was very handsome. He was dressed as a gentleman and he had the manners of one as well. "I am Elizabeth Bennet," she said boldly as she curtsied.

"George Wickham," the gentleman replied as he bowed as well. "Well Miss Bennet, as compensation for my having nearly knocked you over, may I accompany you to wherever you were going?"

"I assure you sir," Elizabeth answered, "that is not necessary."

"I insist," he said.

"I do not wish to trouble you," Elizabeth tried again. It was her test to all men. Those who gave up after only one attempt were never worth it anyway. It was rare that a gentleman pursued after she refuted twice.

"Please Miss Bennet, it is no trouble at all."

She smiled and assented. "I am on my way to the market, which, as you can see, is only across the street."

He grinned and gestured his hand in the direction of the market and asked, "Shall we?"

She began to walk in the direction he was pointing, and once they had come to their destination, he did not leave.

"Well Miss Bennet," Wickham said. "It is a splendid day considering the time of year, do you not agree?"

"Indeed it is," she agreed.

"Do you often walk around London?" he asked. "I noticed that you did not have a carriage."

"I prefer walking to carriages and horseback for short distances," she admitted.

"I could not agree with you more," he replied with a smile. "I have never much preferred the company of people who like to parade around in carriages."

She smiled as she picked out the things she needed and paid for them before setting them in her basket. When she was finished with everything, she told Mr. Wickham that she was going back to her aunt and uncle's home, and he was no longer needed in assisting her.

"You do not reside in London then?" he asked.

She shook her head negatively. "No, sir. I reside a little ways north in Hertfordshire. And you sir? Are you from London?"

"I confess that I am not," he replied with a smile. "I was born and raised in a tenant home on the grounds of Pemberley in Derbyshire."

"Really?" she asked. "I have just made acquaintance with the Darcy family but two days ago."

"And how do you find them?"

"They are very good people," she replied.

"That they are," Mr. Wickham said. "My late father was the steward for Mr. Darcy. Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy and I are the same age, and his father is generous enough to compensate for my attending Cambridge. Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy and I are both attending. I hope that one day I will be able to fully repay Mr. Darcy."

"That is very generous of him. If you and young Mr. Darcy are both attending Cambridge together, why are you not there now? If you don't mind my asking."

"Not at all," Wickham reassured her. "Young Mr. Darcy finished his studies early, and will return to Cambridge in the spring to take some extra courses. I have decided to take a year off before returning."

"I see," Elizabeth replied. "Well Mr. Wickham, I thank you for your good company and your wonderful conversation. Perhaps we will see each other again some day."

"Perhaps," he replied before taking her hand and bestowing a kiss upon it. She smiled politely at the gesture before walking back towards Gracechurch Street.

**A/N: Alright, you know the drill by now. Send in that review and make me happy! ) A happy author means happy readers. Thanks again to those who have already reviewed and who've added me to their fav authors and stories lists. Totally makes my day when that happens. Luv ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**K, thanks to all for the reviews. It makes me feel good. Sorry it's been a while since the last chapter. I finally got internet back on my laptop and it's been a massive file sharing mess and I have too much homework crap going on because I'm a procrastinator to the extreme. College will suck. Anywho...**

abyssgirl: i almost had a ten year old hosting a ball. that was made aware to me on the other site i'm posting this story on, and i changed it so she's not exactly hosting, but help plan. slaps hand i know it's still bad, but at least i caught it this time lol. Anyway on to chapter 4...finally

Last time in An Impossible Treasure

"Not at all," Wickham reassured her. "Young Mr. Darcy finished his studies early, and will return to Cambridge in the spring to take some extra courses. I have decided to take a year off before returning."

"I see," Elizabeth replied. "Well Mr. Wickham, I thank you for your good company and your wonderful conversation. Perhaps we will see each other again some day."

"Perhaps," he replied before taking her hand and bestowing a kiss upon it. She smiled politely at the gesture before walking back towards Gracechurch Street.

**Chapter 4**

When she arrived, her aunt thanked her for running the errands and said, "Lizzy, you have received a note from Grovesnor Square. I believe it is from one of the Darcys. I have placed it in your room."

"Thank you Aunt," Elizabeth said. She walked hurriedly to her room to read the note. She saw it placed upon her bed, and she instantly snatched it up. She read it quickly. It was very simply put.

_Dear Miss Elizabeth,_

_Last night was such fun, and I hope that we may be able to do it again sometime. If you should wish it, I would very much like for you and your sister to join me for tea tomorrow afternoon. I have enclosed directions to my home in case you have forgotten. Please send your reply quickly._

_Signed,_

_Georgiana Darcy_

Elizabeth smiled and sought after her sister. When she found Jane she told her of Georgiana's offer, and when Jane answered with an affirmative reply, Elizabeth sought out the permission of her aunt and uncle who both readily obliged her. It was set that Elizabeth and Jane would arrive at the Darcy townhouse at 2 o'clock.

Since Grovesnor Square was quite a distance, Jane and Elizabeth were permitted to use the carriage. As they rode along, Elizabeth asked Jane what she thought of the Darcy family.

"They are delightful people," Jane said. "Mr. Darcy is so polite, and young Mr. Darcy is no different. And dear Miss Darcy, she is such a treasure."

"For once Jane, you and I have found a family in which all the members of it please us both," Elizabeth said with a chuckle. Jane smiled and blushed a bit and Elizabeth told her of the run in she had with the acquaintance of the Darcys.

"I believe that the Darcys have spread their good manners to those around them as well," Jane said with a smile.

"I believe they have," Elizabeth replied as they came to a stop. They exited the carriage and entered the house. When their winter attire had been removed and hung, they were received by Georgiana and Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy in the music room. Georgiana had been practicing on the pianoforte and she had just finished when the guests had arrived.

"You sounded very well, Miss Darcy," Elizabeth said.

"Thank you Miss Elizabeth," Georgiana said. The three ladies curtsied to each other and Darcy came over and bowed before taking his leave. The ladies sat and took their tea and Georgiana inquired Elizabeth about her first season out. Elizabeth told her about all the things she liked and all of the things that she could do without.

"When you first come out into London society," Elizabeth said, "all of the gentlemen who aren't acquainted with you or have never seen you before…well it is very obvious that it is your first season out. They all just…look  
at you and I find it absolutely unnerving."

_Except for when _he_ looked at me,_ she thought.

"I remember that as well," Jane said.

"Yes but the men were staring at your beauty, not your awkwardness," Elizabeth replied with a smile.

"They were not," Jane blushed.

"See, you are blushing because you are being modest," Elizabeth said.

"She's right, Miss Bennet, you are being modest," Georgiana piped in.

Jane's blush deepened and the two other ladies laughed. All too soon, it was time for Elizabeth and Jane to depart. Darcy waited at the main entrance for them to take their leave when all of a sudden Georgiana said, "Oh I almost forgot. I have something for the two of you."

"Miss Darcy you really didn't need to…"

"I wanted to," Georgiana said with a smile. "Miss Bennet, would you please come with me to get them?"

"Of course," Jane obliged. That left Darcy alone with Elizabeth…again.

Having her in the house the entire afternoon and having seen her only once was pure torture for Darcy. So many times he wanted to go into the music room, pretending to have forgotten something, but he knew that that would be no excuse. His sister would have found him out in an instant.

"I came into the acquaintance of an old friend of yours, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said.

"And who might that be?" Darcy asked genuinely interested.

"A Mr. George Wickham. He said he grew up with you at Pemberley when his late father was your father's steward."

"Ah yes, Mr. Wickham," Darcy said. "He and I are attending Cambridge together."

"Yes, he mentioned that," Elizabeth said.

"What else did he mention?" Darcy asked cautiously.

"Just that you were done with your studies and were planning on taking more in the spring. He also said that he was taking a year off of his studies, and that your father was kind enough to pay for his tuition to the school."

"His information is all accurate," Darcy said with a smile, thankful that for once his old companion told the truth. "Hopefully Mr. Wickham is taking the year off to decide what he would like to do with his life. He has many…interests, and therefore he is undecided as to what he would like to do."

"I see," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"I am actually fairly grateful to the man for something," Darcy added. The word 'grateful' burned in his throat as he said it.

"And what is that?"

"It was he who introduced me to E.B. Anne," he replied with a smile. Elizabeth chuckled a bit and asked, "Did he accumulate the first copy for you?"

"No actually we were both in a book store around the time her first novel came out. He didn't want to be there, but I convinced him to go there for a little while as I picked out a few books to purchase. Then I said that we would go to my father's club for a little while. He was teasing me about liking books over actual fun, and he picked a book off of the shelf and tossed it at me gently as he was taunting me. It just so happened to be E.B. Anne's first novel. I was interested so I read it, and I was captivated ever since."

Elizabeth smiled and said, "Well then it was a perfect time to be teased, was it not?"

He laughed and said, "It was indeed." He hated talking about Wickham so much, so he moved to a different topic. "When do you return to Hertfordshire?"

"Not for another two months or so," Elizabeth said. "My mother wishes for Jane and I to stay in London for as long as possible."

"Ah yes, you spoke of your mother the last time we met."

"I did," Elizabeth replied in the affirmative. "She will be disappointed if Jane and I do not come home engaged."

Darcy laughed a bit even knowing full well that Elizabeth was serious. "I have met many mothers who are like yours."

"With one big difference," Elizabeth said.

"And what is that?"

"My mother is only the way she is because she is worried for her family, not because she wants her daughters to become as rich as possible."

"I don't think I understand," Darcy said.

"My father's estate, Longbourn, is entailed away from the female line. Upon my father's death, the estate will go to a cousin of my father's. He will then throw my mother and myself and my sisters out into the street, and we will be destitute. My mother just wants to see her children married and well off so that we do not have to live like that."

"Ah yes, I see," Darcy said with a comforting smile. "The thought of being tossed out into the street doesn't seem to scare you much. Why is that?"

"The chances of me making a good match or even a match at all are very small, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said. "I am prepared for the worst."

The passion in her voice and looks was far too much for him to overcome. He came in closer, much closer than propriety allowed. He cradled her head in one hand and placed the other hand on the small of her back. Their bodies melted together and he placed a kiss upon her lips. It was not very long, and after they parted they simply stared into one another's eyes. Soon they were leaning in again. The second kiss was a bit longer, and a bit deeper, but it was cut short by the footsteps of Georgiana and Jane on the stairs. They parted and made it look like nothing had happened but small conversation.

"Here you are Miss Elizabeth," Georgiana said handing her a small bottle of scented water. "Yours is lilac and Miss Bennet's is rose."

"Thank you Miss Darcy," Elizabeth said with a smile. "But wherever did you get roses and lilacs at this time of year?"

"I have a talent for growing flowers in my room in the winter," Georgiana replied. "Do you like it?"

"Very much," Elizabeth replied. "Lilacs are one of my favorites."

"Good," Georgiana said with a happy smile. Darcy said his goodbyes, and Georgiana walked her friends out to their carriage. Before they got in, Georgiana said, "Miss Elizabeth I know that I did not truly need Miss Jane to come with me to simply get two bottles of perfume."

"I admit that I had wondered why she went with you," Elizabeth admitted.

"Forgive me, but I needed your sister's advice. You see, in a week's time there will be a surprise ball for my brother's twenty second birthday. I'm undertaking some of the preparations, and I showed Miss Bennet some of the plans that I have. I assumed that she had been to more balls and assemblies that she might have a better opinion. Was it wrong of me?"

"Not at all," Elizabeth said with a reassuring smile. "I probably would not know anyway. Are you planning the party all by yourself?"

"Heavens no," Georgiana said. "I am only ten! No, my housekeeper here and my housekeeper from Pemberley are both helping me with everything. I am very grateful to them. Here is the formal invitation for you and your aunt and uncle. I hope you can come."

"We shall be happy to if we have nothing else planned," Elizabeth said. With that the carriage pulled away.

A few days later Elizabeth gave a reply to Georgiana's invitation stating that Mrs. Gardiner was not feeling well, so she would not be able to attend, and Mr. Gardiner and Jane had already had a prior engagement at an assembly, so it would only be Elizabeth attending. After receiving the note, Georgiana changed the seating so that Elizabeth would be placed next to her instead of some strangers that she did not know.

In honor of the occasion, Mrs. Gardiner had purchased a new ball gown for Elizabeth that went along with the fashions so that her niece would not feel out of place. When Elizabeth went and picked up the dress the day before the ball, she was amazed with how elegant and wonderful it was. She thanked her  
aunt over and over again, and she looked absolutely stunning for the ball. She was very excited.

When she arrived she was received by all three Darcys who all welcomed her warmly.

"Thank you for coming, Miss Elizabeth," Georgiana said. "I was sorry to hear about your aunt, but I was happy to learn that no one else became unwell."

"Thank you Miss Darcy, and please, starting tonight call me Elizabeth. I think we have gone past formality now," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"And you must call me Georgiana."

Elizabeth moved on to the next host which happened to be Mr. Darcy.

"Wonderful to see you again Miss Bennet," George said bowing to his guest.

"A pleasure, Mr. Darcy," she replied with a curtsy. She moved on to Mr. Darcy and said, "Happy Birthday Mr. Darcy."

"Thank you Miss Bennet," Darcy said as he took her hand and bowed over it which received a smile from the recipient. Mr. Darcy and Georgiana were busy greeting the next guests and did not notice. "You look stunning," he whispered as she walked past. A blush crept on her face as she entered the main room. She saw many people about, none of whom she knew. She was very concerned now. The only people she knew here were the Darcys and she was very nervous about meeting new people of high rank, especially with her being quiet low in social rank even as a gentleman's daughter.

Just then a man who seemed a few years older than Master Darcy approached her. "Hello madam," he said. "I do not believe that we have had the pleasure of meeting. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Richard Fitzwilliam of the Fitzwilliams in Matlock. I am Mr. George Darcy's nephew."

"A pleasure to meet you sir," she said with a curtsey. "My name is Miss Elizabeth Bennet of the Bennets in Hertfordshire. I am a recent acquaintance of the Darcys."

Just then a few other people came up behind the gentleman and he said, "Ah, Miss Bennet, allow me to introduce my father and mother, Lord and Lady Matlock. This is Miss Elizabeth Bennet a recent acquaintance of the Darcy's."

"A pleasure Miss Bennet," Lady Matlock said as she and her husband greeted the young girl. "You say you are a recent acquaintance of my brother's and niece and nephew. Forgive my asking, but how long have you known the family?"

"A little more than a week ma'am," Elizabeth replied.

Lady Matlock smiled, hardly the reaction Elizabeth was expecting. "I suppose you are rather close to Georgiana, yes?"

Elizabeth smiled and said, "Indeed ma'am. She is a dear girl, and a wonderful friend."

The men took their leave of the two women, leaving them to talk. "And are you just out in society? You look rather young."

"Yes, I am not yet sixteen and this is my first season."

"And how does London suit you?"

"Very well, thank you."

"But you prefer the country do you not?"

Elizabeth blushed and said, "It would seem that tonight I am very easily read."

Lady Matlock chuckled and said, "I have the same look in my eye when I am in town and longing for the country."

Elizabeth chuckled as well, and soon the two were joined by Georgiana.

"I see that you have already met my aunt, Elizabeth," she said with a smile.

"Indeed," Lady Matlock said. "Georgiana, the party is lovely, you did a wonderful job."

"I had some help from Mrs. Reynolds and Mrs. Woods," Georgiana said. "And of course from Elizabeth's sister Miss Jane."

Lady Matlock smiled at the informality with which her niece spoke of to Elizabeth. "Is your sister here Miss Bennet?" she asked.

"Unfortunately no," Elizabeth said. "She and my uncle had a prior engagement to attend to."

"And your aunt? Is she not here?"

"My aunt is regrettably ill as of late, but she sends her best to the family."

"Please send my condolences and best wishes for a speedy recovery," Georgiana said.

"I will."

Just then it was announced that the first dance of the evening was about to begin.

"I suppose I should find my husband," Lady Matlock said. Georgiana added, "And I my father. He said the only way I can dance tonight is if it is either with him or my brother. He was the first to claim the first set."

She smiled and went off to the dance floor, Elizabeth was about to turn around when she heard a voice behind her say, "I guess that that leaves you and me."

A small grin appeared on her face and she turned to see Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy smiling at her. "Would you do me the honor of dancing the first two with me, Miss Bennet?"

"How can I refuse the guest of honor?" Elizabeth asked with a smile. He led her to the dance floor with a smile, and after the first set, young Mr. Darcy danced with his sister, and Elizabeth danced with his cousin. After the second set, Elizabeth mainly stayed with Georgiana who introduced her friend to many other relatives and acquaintances. When they were all seated for dinner, Elizabeth was relieved to find that she was seated in between Georgiana and Lady Matlock. Georgiana mainly stayed in conversation with her brother and father, and Elizabeth conversed with Lady and Lord Matlock.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for those who continue to review. Here's Chapter 5, I hope you all enjoy it. The long awaited secret is revealed!! Yes, it's the chapter you have all been waiting for.**

Last time in An Impossible Treasure

__

A small grin appeared on her face and she turned to see Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy smiling at her. "Would you do me the honor of dancing the first two with me, Miss Bennet?"

"How can I refuse the guest of honor?" Elizabeth asked with a smile. He led her to the dance floor with a smile, and after the first set, young Mr. Darcy danced with his sister, and Elizabeth danced with his cousin. After the second set, Elizabeth mainly stayed with Georgiana who introduced her friend to many other relatives and acquaintances. When they were all seated for dinner, Elizabeth was relieved to find that she was seated in between Georgiana and Lady Matlock. Georgiana mainly stayed in conversation with her brother and father, and Elizabeth conversed with Lady and Lord Matlock

**Chapter 5**

"So Miss Bennet, you say you are from Hertfordshire," Lord Matlock began. "That is where your family's estate is, yes?"

"Yes," Elizabeth replied. "I live at Longbourn estate, though it is not very big, nor so grand as this, but it is home, and I love it all the same."

"That is the attitude that more people need," Lady Matlock said. "Everything is about possession these days, who owns what and where and how much it cost. It's all so very tiring."

"I agree," Lord Matlock said. "Please forgive the personal question, but Miss Bennet, are you happy with your life?"

"Indeed I am," Elizabeth said. 

"You see? And that is all that matters."

Elizabeth smiled and said, "Forgive me, but I must say that I have never met people of high rank with such wonderful manners before. It is as if the entirety of the Darcy family and those connected to it are nothing but pleasing."

"That is because you have not met my sister-in-law," Lady Matlock said.

"Sophia," Lord Matlock said disapprovingly.

"It's true."

"Are you speaking of Master Darcy's Aunt Catherine?" Elizabeth asked.

Lady Matlock nodded. "He has mentioned her," Elizabeth added. Lady Matlock smiled and said, "Knowing Darcy, what he said was not a compliment."

"Indeed it was not," Elizabeth said blushing and smiling. "He said that she does not know when to hold her tongue."

"That would be an understatement," Lady Matlock muttered.

"Sophia, please," Lord Matlock said. Lady Matlock apologized, and dinner went on. Elizabeth was very pleased with the company of Lord and Lady Matlock, and she was glad to know them. During the final course, Elizabeth received a discreet note on her plate that no one noticed. It simply said:

_Meet me in the gardens after supper. F.D._

There was no mistaking who it was. Elizabeth stole a small glance at young Mr. Darcy who looked at her as well and gave a single nod. Elizabeth looked down at the ground in a small bow, showing that she would be there as soon as she could. Then she turned back to her companions and once again got back into the amusing conversation they were sharing.

A few minutes after dinner was finished, Elizabeth was able to sneak away from the party and go into the gardens. She found Darcy there hidden in the shadows of the hedges. He put a finger to his lips and motioned for her to follow him. He took her hand and silently led her to a back door where they slipped inside the house once again. They ascended the stairs noiselessly, and it was not until they were in the safety of the music room on the top floor that he spoke.

"Please," he said as he neared her. He tucked a stray hair behind her ear and said, "please tell me that I was not imagining things last week when you…when we kissed. Please tell me that it was real, and that you returned them."

"It was," she said with a reassuring smile. "I did."

He smiled and cupped her face in his hands. He lowered his lips and connected them to hers. Their embrace was warm and passionate, and Elizabeth felt an odd coldness when they parted. It was not for long however, and soon her lips were on his.

It was never a question of can or can't for him. It was always a question of will or won't. And he did. He would. He shouldn't, but he would. As he lay in bed that night thinking about her kiss, he couldn't help but smile. He had never felt as strongly about anyone before. Then Elizabeth came along. His Elizabeth. He smiled as the words came into his head. His Elizabeth.

Elizabeth had never felt such emotion before. She had never been kissed before, but she knew that no man would ever match in intensity with which her beloved Fitzwilliam kissed her. She understood why he had wanted to meet in private. His family might like her as a friend, a mutual acquaintance, but would they truly accept it if they were to marry? Probably not.

Where did that come from? He had said nothing of marriage, and Elizabeth was not ready for it anyway. _You are jumping too far ahead,_ Elizabeth scolded herself. She sighed and stared up at the black ceiling. He was so perfect. Almost too perfect, but not quite there yet. She still didn't know who he really was, but she would find out in the time that she was in London.

At least…she hoped she did.

The two did not see each other again for the next few days, and it was driving Fitzwilliam Darcy crazy. He had to see her again. He was beginning to get agitated, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could stand it. Finally after another week had passed, he sent her a note that was supposed to be as discreet as possible. It said to meet him at a park near Gracechurch Street at midnight that night.

As Elizabeth snuck out of her house, she couldn't believe what a thrill the thought of seeing him again brought her. She walked the short distance to the park and immediately started searching for him. She couldn't see his carriage, but surely he had brought one. It was a great distance to the park from Grovesnor Square. Then she saw him. When she did she smiled gleefully, and he smiled as well. They embraced when they were close enough to touch, and before they parted he placed a small kiss on her lips.

"I am sorry that we had to do this," Darcy said. "But I had to see you again. I've been going mad without you Elizabeth."

"Do not be sorry for wanting to see me," Elizabeth said as she blushed. "I too have longed to see you again Fitzwilliam." She placed a hand on his cheek, and he took it in his own hands to place a kiss on her palm. For the rest of the night they sat on the park bench and talked with a few stolen kisses in between.

This happened every night for a fortnight. They would meet in the park and talk until the early hours in the morning, just getting to know one another. They were falling in deeper and deeper each time. After their fourteenth secret rendezvous, George addressed his son in private after breakfast.

"I know what you've been up to," he said.

Darcy just looked at his father curiously. "What do you speak of? I have been up to nothing."

"Ah yes, that is why one of my drivers is on the verge of leaving due to the fact that he believes he is being overworked because my son makes him work twenty-four hours," George said. "That is why you have been tired as well because you are up to nothing."

Darcy looked at his father. "I have had much on my mind lately, and I have been preferring midnight strolls to clear it. That is all."

"I know you like her, Fitzwilliam," George said, and Darcy just stared at his father. He hadn't used his full name since he was a child. "I know that you are on your way to falling in love with her if you have already not. You must sever your acquaintance with Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Tell her the truth."

Darcy looked at the floor and then murmured, "Every time I see her, I try to tell her. I greet her with the intention of telling her, and I never do. I can't."

"Then I will."

"No!" Darcy said adamantly. "No, I will do it somehow."

That night Darcy once again took a carriage out to the park, but he used a different driver that night. When he arrived, Elizabeth was already there on their regular park bench. But she was crying. He rushed over to her, and placed a hand on hers.

"Dearest Elizabeth, what is the matter?" he asked.

"My father…" she said. She tried to continue but could not.

"Is he alright? Is he ill?"

She shook her head. "A few months ago, Lord Johnathon Ashby leased a nearby estate. My father…has consented for me to marry Lord Ashby."

Darcy paled. She continued. "We are to wed in a fortnight, and the day after our marriage…we are to sail to America to live on his tobacco plantation in Virginia."

"No," Darcy said as he stood up. "America? Good God." He couldn't believe this. She was leaving him. She was going overseas. After her wedding…he would never see her again.

A single tear fell down her cheek. He wiped it away and just held her for the rest of the night. When they parted in the early hours of the morning, Darcy had made a resolve. Since they would never see each other again after her marriage, he would not tell her. She didn't need to know, and she never would.

As Darcy rode back to his London home in his carriage, he cried. He just let the tears fall, but he did not dare to let a sound escape his lips. He knew that after she had left London he would not be able to see her again ever. If their paths had ever crossed he would not be able to acknowledge her. But that would have been better than never seeing her again.

As he entered the house, his father was waiting for him in the entrance hall. When he saw him, Darcy tried to wipe his face dry which only caused it to become redder than it already was. He tried to choke out a "Good evening father" but he couldn't speak. He was still upset and shocked by what Elizabeth had to say. His father spoke instead.

"Good evening son," he said. Darcy just stared up at him. "I trust that the reason you are so upset is because you have told Elizabeth and she no longer favors you?" Darcy gave a curious look at his father and shook his head.

"Did she find out on her own?" George asked. Again Darcy shook his head negatively. "Well then why are you so upset?"

Darcy swallowed thickly and said, "Elizabeth is to marry in a fortnight."

George scoffed. "That is nothing for you to be upset about Fitzwilliam. You will still pursue her."

"Perhaps I would if she was not journeying to America the day after her wedding."

George's eyes widened a bit. He didn't know how to respond to that. He wanted to say he was sorry, but he knew that her leaving was for the best. He would greatly miss her, however. He stayed silent instead.

"Goodnight father," Darcy said before walking up the stairs past his father and to his room. George sighed and returned to his room as well. Before he returned to bed though, he composed a letter, and he had it sent early the next morning.

_Dear Miss Elizabeth Bennet,_

_ My son has informed me of your upcoming marriage to Lord Ashby. I have met the man myself, and I can safely say that he is truly a gentleman. I congratulate you._

_ I must confess that your engagement is not the reason for this letter. I know of your little interludes with my son. I know that you and he have been meeting secretly in a park near your current residence in Cheapside. I thought it only fair to let you know._

_ In May earlier this year, my son married his cousin Anne de Bourgh. My son intended to tell you, but unfortunately he never found the proper way._

_ With your impending nuptials I did not think it mattered whether or not you knew. I believed however that you would prefer to know that nothing could have come of your relationship with my son. I thank you for your time in reading my letter and becoming acquainted with myself and my daughter whom considers you her dearest friend. Lord Matlock and his wife both said that they were more than pleased with you. They will be sad to know that you are going overseas._

_ You have even had a positive affect on my son. Before you met him, he had never known what it was to love another person who was not a relation. When he married Anne, I thought that all hopes of him loving a woman as I loved his dear mother were lost. So I thank you Miss Bennet, and I hope that you and Lord Ashby are very happy together. Signed,_

_ George Darcy_

When Elizabeth read the part of the letter where it stated that her beloved Fitzwilliam was married, she stood up from the breakfast table with tears in her eyes. She left the room and went to her bedroom where she continued to read the letter in silence. When she was finished she let herself fall to the floor with her back against the door. Sobs wracked her body, and she didn't try to control them. She felt a soft knock on her door followed by Jane saying, "Lizzy? Are you alright?"

Elizabeth collected herself a bit before quietly replying, "Please Jane, just leave me be."

From outside the room Jane frowned, but Elizabeth soon heard the sound of her footsteps walking away. After composing herself a bit, she sat at her desk to write a letter.

**A/N: Gasp Darcy?? Married? Say it ain't so!! Well give me lots of reviews and I'll get the next chapter up. Tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to those who have reviewed, it really makes me happy since I've been in a lot of bad moods lately. So here's chapter six!

_Last time in An Impossible Treasure_

_ In May earlier this year, my son married his cousin Anne de Bourgh. My son intended to tell you, but unfortunately he never found the proper way._

__

Elizabeth collected herself a bit before quietly replying, "Please Jane, just leave me be."

From outside the room Jane frowned, but Elizabeth soon heard the sound of her footsteps walking away. After composing herself a bit, she sat at her desk to write a letter.

**Chapter 6**

Later that day Georgiana was very happy to see that Elizabeth had sent her a letter. She sat in the music room to read it to herself.

My dear Georgiana,

I am not sure if you had heard the news, but I am engaged to be married to Lord Johnathon Ashby lately of Netherfield in Hertfordshire. The wedding will take place in thirteen days and I am greatly hoping that you and your father will attend.

I will also be sending a letter to Lord and Lady Matlock. They seemed to be wonderful people, and Lord Ashby claims an acquaintance with them, I hope that they will be able to attend. I hope that you and your father will be there as well,

Elizabeth

Georgiana furrowed her eyebrows as she realized that her brother had not been mentioned in the letter at all. Then she read Elizabeth's post- script.

PS. Please give your brother the letter enclosed to him.

Georgiana went to the next page and found her brother's letter. He was in the music room as well, so she went up to him and while handing him the letter said, "Brother, you have a letter from Elizabeth."

He put down the book he was reading and took the letter. Georgiana left to put her letter in her room, and Darcy's face paled a bit when he noticed that there were small ink blots all over the paper where her tears had fallen.

Mr. Darcy,

Please excuse my boldness in writing directly to you, but as I am to soon leave for America I did not think it mattered. I find myself no longer desiring your good opinion, and after this letter I do not expect to receive it.

Please note that not only have I lost your good opinion, but you have lost mine as well. I know who you truly are now. I thought I did before, but I am now aware that I was mistaken. I think that I even believed myself in love with you at one point. I was foolish and naïve, but I am not any more. Thank you for opening my eyes to the true ways of the world.

You have played me for a fool Mr. Darcy, and I hope that you will speak of it to no one. Please do one kind thing for me and never speak my name ever again. It will be the best for everyone if we act like we have never met.

In thirteen days I will walk down the aisle of the church and become Lady Elizabeth Ashby. You will not be in attendance, and you will be no where the church on that particular day. You should leave London on the morrow and return to Pemberley to be with your wife. Good bye Mr. Darcy. May your life be filled with many blessings.

Miss Elizabeth Bennet

Darcy set the letter down and let the anguish make their mark on his features. How had she found out about Anne? He sighed and quickly penned a note to her that was sent out that day. Elizabeth received it and took it to her room. She didn't want to know what it had to say. She didn't want to hear his excuses, but she was so curious, and she wanted him to explain himself. She wanted to rid him of any guilt. She sighed and opened the letter.

Dearest Elizabeth

I know that I do not have the right to see you again, and I know that I should not even be writing to you. I felt however that I at least needed to attempt to redeem myself even though I know it to be impossible.

When I first met you I was instantly captivated by you. You made me forget about everything else in life. I forgot about Anne and all of my other obligations. I know that it sounds absolutely mad, but it is true.

Then we kissed, and it made me wish that I had never married Anne. Had I not been committed to her, I would have asked you to be my wife.

I wish that I could change the way things are, but I can't. I understand that you don't want to see me ever again, and after you are wed, you do not have to worry about that ever again. I will respect your wishes and stay away from you and your wedding. I just want you to be wary that I will continue to go to the park every night until you are gone. Please join me if you ever change your mind. All my love,

Fitzwilliam Darcy

More tears fell after she read the letter. She tried to hold them in but to no avail. They fell heavier than ever. Worried about her sister's welfare, Jane came into the room and saw Elizabeth curled up on the bed with a letter in her hand.

"Lizzy, what is the matter?" Jane asked. Elizabeth did not answer, she just clenched the letter in her fist harder. "What news can that letter bring that has you so upset?" Elizabeth shook her head. "May I read it?"

"No!" Elizabeth said forcefully. "No Jane, I cannot permit you to read it."

"Whatever it is, I am sure that it cannot be as horrible as you imagine it to be," Jane reassured.

Elizabeth smiled weakly at her sister's attempted condolences.

"Perhaps not," she said with the same doubtful smile as the tears kept falling. "It may take a while for me to realize that however."

"I understand."

Jane was about to leave when Elizabeth quickly added, "Please Jane, please be patient with me."

Jane smiled reassuringly and replied, "I will, Lizzy."

One week. It had been one week, and still she had not shown. He had not expected her to, but every day that she did not come it broke his heart in two. He always felt like a fool sitting on the park bench waiting for no one. How would he explain himself if someone had come into the park and saw him just sitting there?

Dear God, what if someone had come into the park late at night and had seen him with Elizabeth? He would be the ruin of society. He should have been more careful with her. Was one woman truly worth a lifetime of disgrace?

Any woman wasn't, was his answer. Elizabeth was different. She was worth anything. He would move heaven and earth for her if she asked. She held a power over him that he couldn't describe and that scared him at first. Once he got over that, he learned how much he truly did love her. And that is why she needed to come. She needed to know that he didn't think of her as just some common…mistress. She needed to know that he loved her, and that he would do anything to go back in time and refuse to marry Anne as he knew he should have.

He began to think about what their life would have been like if he hadn't married Anne. He would have, without a doubt, asked Elizabeth to marry him. Would she have said yes? Would they have been happily awaiting their own wedding by now instead of dreading hers? Would they have had any children? Would she be happy? Darcy sighed. He knew that nothing ever came from dreaming except more pain. But he didn't care. He knew that he would dream every night of the life he and his Elizabeth could never have.

Two days before her wedding, Darcy was beginning to give up hope that Elizabeth would ever show up. He sat on the same bench that he had for the past two weeks. Every night that he had been there, the park had been completely silent. This night however, there was a disruption. There was a rustling amongst the grass, and the crickets were more distant than usual. Darcy looked up and saw Elizabeth walking towards him. He stood up and hoped that his eyes were not deceiving him.

"Hello Fitzwilliam," she said softly.

"Elizabeth," he breathed. After he composed himself a bit he said, "Please, allow me to apologize…"

She held up her hand to silence him. "Don't. What's done is done, and there is nothing that we can do about it now. I am to marry in two days time, and you already have a wife." He looked down at the ground. She softened a bit and moved closer to him. "Fitzwilliam," she said as she endearingly placed a hand on his cheek, "fate has already decided against us. What use is there in pretending that we could have had something?"

He swallowed thickly at the cruel reality of her words. "You are correct," he said.

"But," she continued as her throat closed up, "I know that even though there is no use in pretending that we could have married, I will find myself imaging that Lord Ashby is actually you. I will dream every night of what could have been. I will always think of you. I will always love you."

He watched her beautiful russet eyes shine with tears. He pulled her into a close embrace, and she was greatly comforted by the entrapment of his arms. "I love you too," he said. "And I will always think about you, and I will always love you." He pulled her back a little and kissed her forehead. When he pulled back she leaned her head up a bit, and their lips connected in the most longing of kisses.

"Please Fitzwilliam," she pleaded once they had parted. "Please don't let him own me."

It took a moment for Darcy to realize what she was talking about, but after he realized, his eyes opened wide surprise.

"Elizabeth," he said. "It would be absolutely foolish for us to…" Her eyes begged him, yet he still protested. "I will not ruin your reputation."

"No one will know about it," she said. "The very next day, I shall be married, and everyone else is none the wiser save us."

He sighed. There was nothing more that he wanted than to prove to Elizabeth just how much he loved her, but Anne was in the picture as well…

To hell with Anne he thought selfishly. He grasped Elizabeth's hand and they rode in his carriage back to his townhouse. Darcy had to make sure to look out for his father, who could sometimes be found in the entrance hall waiting for his son's return. Lucky for Darcy, his father had decided to not wait up for him any longer. George had decided that if Elizabeth wanted to speak to his son again, she would have.

The two lovers made their way to the guest rooms on the first floor. With his father and sister on the second floor, there was little chance for them to be overheard. They noiselessly crept into a room near the entrance hall so that Elizabeth could escape easier. They reveled in the sense of adventure as they closed the door behind themselves. Darcy placed an ardent kiss on her lips that Elizabeth hungrily returned. She turned around and slowly he began to undo the buttons of her dress. It was a very simple dress and was quickly thrown aside to reveal her undergarments. Elizabeth then helped Darcy shed his clothing as well. It took a little longer than her dress, but eventually his was left with a bare chest and a thin layer of clothing covering his private areas.

After their love making session had ceased, the two clung to one another, both breathing heavily. Elizabeth kissed her lover's forehead and tears brewed in the brims of her eyes.

"My love, are you not happy?" Darcy whispered concernedly.

Elizabeth drew herself to his chest and held herself there. "I don't want to go to America, Fitzwilliam. I don't want to leave. I wish to stay here with you. Forever."

Darcy closed his eyes in order to not the pain in them show. "I don't want you to leave either. Would I have not been married. It could be our wedding in two days."

"I wish it were."

"Think of me always," Darcy replied.

"Absolutely, and you of me."

"Of course."

Elizabeth let the tears fall, and Darcy just rubbed her back comfortingly.

**A/N: Ok, so here's a happy resolution that I think most of you wanted, but there's more! Eight more delicious chapters of drama! I get a little fluffy in the coming chapters, but not too much! All fluff is dull and somewhat depressing. Psh. Anywho, review! It really does make me feel good inside. Also, a shout out and thanks to the many who have added this story to their alerts, their favorites, and who've added me as a fav author. Even the like 2 that added me as an author alert. It means a lot to me especially since I was so hesitant about posting this story in the first place.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry it took forever to get this up. I was in Cincinnati last week for a PRIDE Conference, and I miss it a lot. I miss my friends and stuff, so I'm getting over that, plus I had to write a college paper in two days laughs like a psycho so that was my past week. But here is the long awaited part seven!

**_Last time on An Impossible Treasure..._**

_Elizabeth drew herself to his chest and held herself there. "I don't want to go to America, Fitzwilliam. I don't want to leave. I wish to stay here with you. Forever."_

_Darcy closed his eyes in order to not the pain in them show. "I don't want you to leave either. Would I have not been married. It could be our wedding in two days."_

_"I wish it were."_

_"Think of me always," Darcy replied._

_"Absolutely, and you of me."_

_"Of course."_

_Elizabeth let the tears fall, and Darcy just rubbed her back comfortingly._

**Chapter 7**

It was nearly three in the morning when Elizabeth finally departed. Both she and Darcy knew that that was to be their last night together. Neither of them would go to the park the following evening. If Elizabeth was too exhausted for her own wedding, people would start to suspect things, and the last thing that either of them needed was suspicion.

As Darcy watched his carriage take away the one woman he loved more than life itself, he knew that he would never be whole until she was his wife. He knew that without her his life would never be complete.

_I suppose I must get used to the emptiness her absence will bring,_ he thought despondently. He went back to the chambers that they had just exited. He took one look around the messy room and knew that the staff would suspect something. He sat upon the bed and soon his eyes were clouded with tears. He never knew pain like this before, not even when his mother died. This was worse. He knew that he would never feel the same about any other woman. He knew that every woman in comparison to Elizabeth would be just a shadow in a world of darkness.

After his grief for the night had passed, he went to open the door to leave. That was when he noticed something on the doorknob. It was a necklace. It was _her_ necklace. He looked around the room to see if she had left anything else, and that was when he saw the note on the bedside table.

_My Dear Fitzwilliam,_

_As we lay next to each other tonight, I decided that I did not want to leave you with nothing. You will find my necklace on the doorknob if you have not already. Keep it in the breast pocket of your jackets for all the days that you love me so that I may be near your heart always._

_ Love, your Elizabeth_

Darcy held the necklace (which was a simple gold chain with a gold cross pendant) tightly. Then he kissed the cross before placing it in his breast pocket.

Darcy awoke dressed in what he had worn the previous day. He sat up in bed and held his head. The previous night's activities seemed like a dream to him. He reached into his breast pocket and found the necklace still where he had placed it. He knew that everything was real. He hid the necklace in the drawer of his writing table just as his manservant came in.

"Good morning sir," he said.

"Good morning Henry," Darcy replied in the most composed voice that he could manage.

Henry eyed his master's clothing carefully. "Isn't that what you wore yesterday, sir?"

"Yes, I seemed to have over exerted myself. Mention it to no one."

"Of course not sir."

After Darcy was dressed and ready for the day, he left his room and headed towards the breakfast room. On his way there, he was stopped by the housekeeper, Mrs. Woods.

"Forgive me, sir, but there was a disturbance amongst the staff this morning," she said.

"Shouldn't my father be dealing with this?" Darcy asked curiously.

"I went to him first, sir, but he said that it would be best if I let you handle it."

Darcy's brow furrowed in curiosity, but he urged Mrs. Woods to continue.

"Well this morning as the maids were changing the sheets, they saw that the first guestroom on the first floor was in complete disarray. I went to look for myself, and it looks as though someone might have snuck in and slept in there since we know that you and your father and sister were each in your own room."

Darcy tried to keep his eyes from shooting open. They thought that someone had snuck in. He could have laughed out of relief. "Did you tell my father any of the details of this?" Darcy asked.

"No, sir," Mrs. Woods said. "He dismissed me to find you before I filled him in on any of it."

"Good, well I am slightly ashamed to admit it now, but it was I who caused the disturbance. I was very frustrated last night, and I foolishly thought that it would be easier to rip apart a guest room rather than actually deal with my frustration. I am truly sorry about it, Mrs. Woods. Please tell the rest of the staff that they have no cause to worry, and the topic should be completely dropped. And please, mention my little fit to no one."

"Of course not, Mr. Darcy," Mrs. Woods said. She curtsied and allowed Darcy to be on his way.

Darcy let out a breath as he walked away from his housekeeper. No one had any cause to believe anything else, and they did not even suspect what had actually gone on.

After breakfast, Darcy began to think about the necklace. He made a decision and went up to his bedroom to compose a letter.

All day the only thing that Elizabeth could think about was the previous night with her beloved Fitzwilliam. She truly had wanted it to never end. She didn't want to get married to anyone but him, but there were circumstances not to be avoided. She might be happy with Lord Ashby, certainly not as happy as with Fitzwilliam, but there might be respect or even friendship. She sighed and knew that it was very unlikely. She had met him before, but it had been a brief acquaintance before she was off to London for her first season.

Around noon the doorbell rang, and Elizabeth was passing the door when she heard the man at the door say, "I have a letter for Elizabeth Bennet."

Elizabeth went over to the door and said, "I am she." He handed her the letter and she thanked him. Instantly recognizing the handwriting, she told the doorman to mention to letter to no one. He complied. She raced up the steps to her room where she ripped open the wax seal and was about to read the note when she felt something heavy fall in her lap. She looked down and saw the most exquisite ring to ever befall her eyes. It was a gold band with three rubies and two diamonds, one in between each ruby. The gold designs that held the gems in place were very intricate and curvy. There were eight other smaller diamonds, each placed in their own curve along the edge of the placement as well. It was breathtaking. She hurriedly read the letter.

_My Dearest Elizabeth,_

_You have given me a necklace, in return I give you a ring. There is also a very long chain for you to wear it on and tuck into your dress so that no one will question where you got it. Wear it for every day that you love me. I love you so much and know that your necklace will never leave my breast pocket. The thought of you living so far away, leaving me, it tears me apart inside. The necklace you have given me is my only solace, my only savior from insanity. Thank you, for everything._

_ All my heart, your Fitzwilliam_

Elizabeth found the chain and placed the ring on it. She then clasped it around her neck, and she could feel his love again. It was as if he had placed it all in that ring for her to feel always. She dreaded the morrow when she would have to become Lady Johnathon Ashby. It would be a sad day indeed.

She was glad to see that Georgiana and George Darcy had made it to the wedding. At first she was distressed that Fitzwilliam did not show, but then she remembered that she had not issued an invitation to him. She was somewhat happy that he did not come. It would have been much harder to sign away her life with him so near her.

Her first night as Lady Ashby was not nearly as wonderful as her night with Fitzwilliam. Lord Ashby tried to be unnecessarily gentle whilst Fitzwilliam did his best to make her comfortable. Fitzwilliam knew exactly how to touch her, exactly what she liked, and how she liked it. Then again, one's lover is always perfect when one is blinded by love.

She was numb. There was nothing for her without her Fitzwilliam. During the first few months of her life as Lady Ashby, her beloved would sneak in his own letters with Georgiana's. In the letter that would be his last, he proclaimed his love for her over and over again. With a smile, Elizabeth continued on to Georgiana's. It contained very grave news. George Darcy was dead.

He couldn't believe that his father was dead. He was never very close to him, but he was his father for God's sake! He was now the master of Pemberley he was now the sole guardian for Georgiana. How was he going to do this?

He knew nothing of bringing up a child. He had helped with Georgiana's care-giving when she was younger, yes, but it was different now. Back then his father was the one who hired the nursemaids and the others who were to provide for her. Now he was in charge of finding a governess and companion for her. Not only that, but he had to run the estate now.

He had had plenty of practice with that, but it was still hard to believe that he was to do it all by himself.

In the months that followed, Darcy was slowly adjusting to his new roles. Becoming Master of Pemberley was easier than being Georgiana's guardian, but he was still able to manage both superbly. He had been so busy that he never had time to write to Elizabeth. He still loved her dearly, but he imagined that she was happy. He imagined that she was no longer thinking about him since she probably thought he had lost interest with his absence of letters.

It was quite the opposite in fact. Elizabeth had asked her husband what it was like once his father had died and left him their estate. Johnathon replied that it was not easy. He was a man of thirty when his father passed, four years previous. It took a while to get used to being the master of the home even with all the practice he had acquired whilst his father was alive. Elizabeth understood that Fitzwilliam must not have been able to write to her.

Georgiana's letters still came with frequency. Even an ocean apart, the two friends still shared a special bond. Georgiana told Elizabeth everything. She told her about her brother becoming busier and busier with each passing fortnight. She told her about Anne's declining health, and nearly two years into Elizabeth's marriage, the letter arrived saying that Anne had died.

_I know that he did not hold a high regard for her,_ Georgiana wrote, _but he was still so devastated after she passed. She was his wife after all, and she was our cousin before that. Perhaps he is more grieved at the loss in general. I know that that is disrespectful towards Anne, but the true reason for their marriage was to make my father and her mother happy. They both understood that. Anne knew that she would not live forever, and she was happy to have married by brother whilst he was young. I think that she always knew that she would not survive before he turned 30. She was a very smart woman._

_Elizabeth, I worry for him so greatly. Ever since your departure he has not been the same. He usually spoke to Anne regularly, but after you left he rarely spoke two words to her. It was as if he felt guilty about something._

Elizabeth was distressed to hear about Anne's passing causing William (as she had begun to call him) so much grief. After their being separated and his father's passing, the last thing he needed was added grief. Still, in Georgiana's letters following, she said that her brother was overcoming his wife's death very well, and he was beginning to spend more time with his sister. Elizabeth wrote back saying that she was glad to hear it. She could not imagine what William had gone through. Little did she know that a little over a year later, she would find out.

Johnathon had gone to Williamsburg for business one day, and he had told his wife that he would return before supper. Elizabeth had sent a smile to her husband and told him to hurry back. She and her husband had formed a friendship during the years of their marriage. She did not love him, but she grew to respect him more and more each day. He placed a kiss upon her cheek before leaving. He would never return.

Supper had come and gone, and Elizabeth became more and more worried about her husband's absence. At around eight in the evening, she received a letter from the family doctor Mr. Harrington.

_Lady Ashby,_

_I'm afraid to say that my letter contains news of a most grievous nature. This afternoon, a few villagers barged into my office saying that I was needed immediately. There had been an accident on a road not far out of Williamsburg. I rushed to the scene immediately to see three figures. Two of the figures were servants who were both badly injured. The other, it pains me to say, was your husband, Lord Ashby. I rushed to his side immediately, but I'm afraid it was too late. He was already gone._

_I examined the scene after seeing to the two servants and determined that there was a faulty wheel on the carriage. Lord Ashby was expelled from the carriage which resulted in a broken neck. He died instantly, and it is my professional belief that he did not suffer at all. I am very sorry for your loss._

_ Mr. Peter Harrington _

At first Elizabeth was in denial that he was dead. She wore a blank expression for days and did not shed a tear. Eventually the reality caught up with her and she cried every night for nearly a fortnight. She overcame her grief, and life went on. Having only been three years into their marriage, and Elizabeth being only 18, Johnathon thought that there would be plenty of time to produce an heir. Therefore, he did not have all of his belongings signed over to Elizabeth in the event of his death. The only thing that was signed over to her was his London townhouse which he had purchased in the event that he wished for himself and Elizabeth to return to her home country. As a result, all of Lord Ashby's belongings went to his brother and sister-in-law.

Henry Ashby was as kind a gentleman as his brother. Elizabeth was very grateful to be connected to such a family. Once Elizabeth's decision to move back to England in the townhouse that was rightfully hers, Henry allowed her to stay at the plantation in Virginia until she sorted everything out.

Two years after Johnathon's death, Elizabeth was to set sail for England. The only people to know of her return were her sister Jane and her father.

Georgiana was a little surprised to receive a letter from Elizabeth asking her what her summer plans were. Elizabeth knew that she returned to London every summer, but this year was different. Georgiana was headed to Ramsgate to enjoy the seaside. What confused Georgiana the most was when a footman refused to leave without the letter saying that those were his orders and he was forced to obey them. Georgiana handed him the letter and began to pack her things to leave in the morning.

**A/N: K please tell me what you thought! I'd really like to know if any of this is really good or really bad or what. Remember, flames not welcome! Constructive criticism and praise always! Thanks to those again who have stuck with this and keep reading. I appreciate it greatly!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So I decided to be oober nice and upload another chapter because I felt bad about waiting ten days in between chapters. Plus, Chapter Seven has kind of an awkward ending, and I didn't want to leave you guys feeling like that. Thanks to reviewers and please read and heed the next authors note.

**_Last time in An Impossible Treasure..._**

_Georgiana was a little surprised to receive a letter from Elizabeth asking her what her summer plans were. Elizabeth knew that she returned to London every summer, but this year was different. Georgiana was headed to Ramsgate to enjoy the seaside. What confused Georgiana the most was when a footman refused to leave without the letter saying that those were his orders and he was forced to obey them. Georgiana handed him the letter and began to pack her things to leave in the morning._

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Just want to mention that (with the mention of slavery in the next paragraph) I am not racist. I have nothing against African Americans or anyone of any other race. I'm thinking about the times and how it would feel to be around someone who didn't look like you especially since these people basically lived in a bubble where the dominant countries were America, the UK, France, Spain, and Germany, all countries which were predominantly white at the time.**

Elizabeth was excited to go to Ramsgate. She had not spent more than a week in her townhouse before she left it again. She had gotten used to running a household after Johnathon's death in Virginia, but it would take some time to get used to not having as many servants to deal with, and lord knows Elizabeth was glad to be rid of the slaves. They always seemed to work so hard, and they made Elizabeth nervous. She wasn't used to seeing people with skin so dark.

The journey to Ramsgate had been pleasant, but Elizabeth was glad to be out of the carriage. She had taken a room in the same Inn as Georgiana, and she asked one of the workers there if Georgiana was in.

"Miss Darcy?" he asked. "No ma'am, she went to the seaside nearly a half hour ago. She should be just down the road."

Elizabeth thanked the man after retrieving directions for where she was going. Noting that it was not a long distance from the Inn, she decided to go and see Georgiana on foot. When she arrived at her destination, she did not see the young girl at first. After looking down by the rocks a bit, she spied the girl standing on the rocks alone. There was an older woman near the top of the rocks whom Elizabeth assumed to be her companion. In the distance she could see a man walking determinedly in the direction of her friend. Knowing how inappropriate it would be for Georgiana to be alone with a man she was not engaged to, and Elizabeth knew that Georgiana was not engaged for she would have mentioned it in one of her letters, Elizabeth quickened her pace and reached the girl first. As the two friends hugged, Elizabeth saw the man retreat. She smiled with satisfaction.

"Dear Lizzy, why did you not tell me that you would be returning?" Georgiana asked as the two parted.

"I wanted to surprise you," Elizabeth said.

"Well you have succeeded, and a most wonderful surprise it is!" Georgiana smiled and said, "Lizzy, as glad as I am to see you, I must say that I am meeting someone."

"Who?" Elizabeth asked.

"George," Georgiana said. Then she covered her mouth as she realized how informal it was and corrected herself. "Mr. Wickham."

"I see," Elizabeth said. "Do you and this Mr. Wickham have an understanding with each other? I never remember you mentioning him in your letters."

"This has been very recent, and we do have an understanding with each other…sort of."

Elizabeth's inquisitive gaze was all that Georgiana needed to continue. "Mr. Wickham has proposed, and I have accepted, but he seems to want everything to be kept a secret."

"How so?" Elizabeth asked.

Georgiana seemed hesitant but then said, "Elizabeth you are my dearest friend, and I trust you wholeheartedly. Please offer me some advice?" Elizabeth nodded. "I do not know what Geor…Mr. Wickham is truly feeling. He says he loves me, and there is truth in all of his looks. But he will not go to my brother for permission saying that my brother would not approve of the match because of the lack of fortune.

"Then he said that we must elope. It all sounded so romantic and true at the time that I did not question it and agreed. Now I am not so sure. What do you think?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment before saying, "I do not believe that this Mr. Wickham loves you." Georgiana looked a bit put out, but Elizabeth continued. "I do not mean to be so frank, but Georgiana think about his actions and words. He says that he will not go to your brother because he knows that your brother would refuse him because of his lack of fortune. I do not believe your brother capable of such things, and I also believe that there is another reason as to why your brother would refuse Mr. Wickham."

Georgiana nodded in understanding and Elizabeth went on. "Your brother is a great man, and from what you say, it seems as though you barely know this Mr. Wickham. If Mr. Wickham loved you as much as he says he does, he would know that you are not worthy of an elopement. You deserve something much better. But this all basically comes down to one question. Who do you trust more: Mr. Wickham or your brother?"

Georgiana smiled and said, "My brother. Thank you Lizzy, you have been a great help and a true friend. The next time I see Mr. Wickham, I am breaking off the engagement." Just then they heard Georgiana's name being called. Both girls looked over to the top of the rocks where Elizabeth had descended from and saw Fitzwilliam Darcy standing there. Elizabeth could not see his face, but she knew it was him by his posture.

"Come Lizzy!" Georgiana said excitedly. "I know my brother will be as happy to see you as I!" The young girl rushed up as safely as she could to see her brother with Elizabeth trailing slowly behind. She took in deep breaths and slowly released them as she prepared to see the man she loved for the first time in five years.

"Brother," Georgiana said as she affectionately hugged her elder sibling. Once they parted she looked behind her. "Look brother! Look who has come!"

Darcy looked in the same direction as his sister and his eyes widened. He saw Elizabeth walking towards them. With the sun reflecting off of her delicate brown hair, she looked like heaven. She had definitely matured over the course of five years, but that is to be expected.

"Eliz…Lady Ashby," Darcy said as he released a hold on his sister to bow politely. Elizabeth, not noticing his near blunder, curtsied back. "It is just Mrs. Ashby now, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said. "Since my husband had no children to pass his title to, it passed from him to his younger brother."

Darcy nodded in understanding and said, "This is indeed a most delightful surprise. When did you return to England?"

"Barely a week ago," Elizabeth replied. "I would have stayed in my townhouse, but when I heard that Georgiana was in Ramsgate, I could not help but come and see her immediately."

"When do you return to London?" Georgiana then asked.

"In a week," was the answer. "I cannot stay away from my new duties for too long."

"What a coincidence," Georgiana said. "That is when I am to return as well."

The three spent the day together amicably. It was mainly Elizabeth and Georgiana carrying on a conversation. Darcy was still in too much shock to speak with her. He thought to the necklace in his breast pocket and criticized himself for not thinking to look and see if she had her chain on. When he took the chance to glance at it, he realized that there was no chain around her neck. He felt heartbroken, but it was to be expected that she would not continue her love for five years. Did he honestly expect her to love him forever?

They dined together at the Inn that night and Georgiana retired before Elizabeth and Darcy. Once they were alone, Elizabeth immediately began speaking with him in a hushed manner.

"Mr. Darcy please forgive me, but this conversation must be had. I do not wish to ask questions of such a personal nature, but they must be addressed."

Darcy looked confused, but he said, "Mrs. Ashby, you may ask anything of me."

"Are you at all acquainted with a George Wickham?"

This was not what he was expecting, but he tried his best to maintain his features. "I believe we have already had this conversation, but it was long ago. I do not expect you to remember."

Elizabeth looked slightly confused, but suddenly his words rushed back to her. _"He has many…interests and therefore he is undecided as to what he would like to do."_

"Yes, I remember," she said. "You two went to Cambridge together."

"Yes," Darcy replied. "Why do you ask about him?"

"He is here."

"Here? In Ramsgate?"

"Yes, and apparently…please do not be angry with her. She is still young."

"Georgiana? What does Wickham have to do with Georgiana?"

"She fancies herself in love with him," Elizabeth said. "She told me today that she and the gentleman had a secret elopement planned. Georgiana was confused as to why they had to elope and why he would not ask for your consent. I suspected that there was more to your objection than just lack of fortune. After speaking with her, she has decided that it would be best if she broke off the engagement."

Darcy was silent with a dark look across his features.

"I hope you do not think me presumptuous," Elizabeth said quietly.

"No," he replied. "Once again, you have been a perfect judge of character. I thank you for persuading her to end it. Mr. Wickham is nothing more than a gambler and a womanizer."

Upon hearing this, Elizabeth's eyes widened, but she continued. "Forgive me sir, but I do not think that Mr. Wickham is the only one to be blamed."

Darcy looked at her curiously. "Surely you cannot mean Georgiana…"

"No, of course not," Elizabeth reassured him. "No I simply mean…the woman who rode back with us is Georgiana's companion is she not?"

"Yes," Darcy answered. "Mrs. Younge."

"She and I…we were both standing on the top of the rocks looking down at Georgiana. She was not near me, but I saw a man approaching Georgiana. I assume that he was Mr. Wickham. If I could see Mr. Wickham nearing Georgiana, then it is most certain that Mrs. Younge could as well. She did nothing to stop it. She may have something to do with it. When I reached Georgiana, I saw Mr. Wickham retreat. It is my belief that he had hoped to be alone with her."

Darcy nodded and said, "I thank you for relating this information to me, and I will act upon it on the morrow. As for now, I believe that we both need some rest."

Elizabeth agreed and the two both retired to their rooms. The next morning Georgiana came to Elizabeth nearly as confused as she had been the previous day.

"Georgiana, what is it?" Elizabeth asked her friend.

"My brother has fired Mrs. Younge," Georgiana said. "I cannot imagine why. She was an amiable enough woman, and she knew her place."

Elizabeth sighed and said, "Perhaps it is your brother's belief that she did not." Georgiana did not understand her words, but she thought no more of it. She had initially come to invite Elizabeth on a shopping day. Glad that the young girl had overcome her puzzlement so quickly, Elizabeth agreed with a smile.

A/N: again, thanks to those who've already reviewed, for those who haven't or had already, please do. I greatly appreciate it. I'm gonna need a pick me up tonight. I have icky relatives coming over that I need to please bcuz my aunt could give me a job when I'm at college cringes i really don't like them. Anyway, please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: As usual thanks to all who reviewed. Here's chapter nine. 5 chapters left!!**

_**Last time in **_**An Impossible Treasure**

_"Georgiana, what is it?" Elizabeth asked her friend._

_"My brother has fired Mrs. Younge," Georgiana said. "I cannot imagine why. She was an amiable enough woman, and she knew her place."_

_Elizabeth sighed and said, "Perhaps it is your brother's belief that she did not." Georgiana did not understand her words, but she thought no more of it. She had initially come to invite Elizabeth on a shopping day. Glad that the young girl had overcome her puzzlement so quickly, Elizabeth agreed with a smile._

**Chapter 9**

A week later, the three friends were on their way back to London. They stopped at a quaint village for lunch before continuing on their way. Once they reached London, Georgiana extracted a promise from Elizabeth to join them for dinner in two days time. After Elizabeth's agreement, the Darcy carriage went in the direction of Grosvenor Square, whilst the Ashby carriage was bound for Belgrave Square.

Elizabeth was no longer discomfited by Mr. Darcy's presence. She was beginning to realize that he probably no longer held any regard for her. He would always know how she felt by the ring that now rested up her middle finger of her right hand as opposed to a chain around her neck. She would never take it off as long as she lived.

She had been informed when the invitation was issued that she would not be the only guest at the Darcy table that evening. Darcy had invited one of his friends along as well. Elizabeth could not imagine what this gentleman would be like. He would not be at all like Darcy, for Mr. Darcy's personality could not possibly be duplicated. With the way Mr. Darcy spoke of Mr. Wickham, the man could not be a rake either. Darcy would never befriend such a man.

Elizabeth was not disappointed. Mr. Bingley was a very affable man who always had a smile on his face. She was exceedingly pleased by his manners, but she feared that he was too obliging at times. During dinner, Mr. Bingley had tried to initiate a conversation with her about London's diversions, but she responded, "I'm afraid I do not know much of London. Before my marriage, I had been here but once for my first season out. After my marriage, I moved over to America with my husband, and I have only just returned a fortnight ago."

Mr. Bingley was surprised. "Well Mrs. Ashby, in that case I must ask this question. Which is better, England or America?"

"Without question the answer is England," she replied with a smile. "Perhaps I am biased because I lived here 15 years and only 5 in America, but America does not seem as ordered nor as beautiful as England at least the England that I have seen."

Bingley smiled and nodded and asked her what America was like.

"Well," Elizabeth replied. "I will not deny that it had its positive attributes. Lord Ashby ran and owned a tobacco plantation, and the aroma was very pleasing. The winters in Virginia are not so severe as here in England, and I am more inclined to believe that the people in Williamsburg were more friendly than the majority of London."

All in all, the evening was a very pleasant one, and it was agreed that it must be repeated some time.

"Perhaps next week," Elizabeth offered. "I am hoping to have my aunt and uncle dine at my home. The three of you are more than welcome to join us."

"Thank you, Mrs. Ashby. I can say that Georgiana and I shall be there," Darcy said. Georgiana nodded her agreement. Bingley said he would join them as well, and everything was set.

Elizabeth was exceptionally happy to see her aunt and uncle again, and they were just as pleased to see her.

"Oh Lizzy," Mrs. Gardiner said. "We have missed you so."

"And I have missed you."

"In your letter you stated that we would not be the only ones in attendance," Mr. Gardiner said. "Who else shall be joining us?"

"It is Mr. Darcy and his sister and a Mr. Bingley whom I had the pleasure of becoming acquainted with just last week," Elizabeth answered. "I am not sure if you remember Mr. Darcy…"

"Yes," Mr. Gardiner replied. "Ever since our first meeting in town all those years ago, he has become a regular visitor to your aunt and I."

"He has brought his sister as well," Mrs. Gardiner said, "and she and the children get along so dearly. It will be such a pleasure to see them again. But tell us about this Mr. Bingley."

"I must admit, he is very much like Jane," Elizabeth said with a smile. "He is Mr. Darcy's good friend, and he has one of the happiest dispositions that I have ever seen. He is so obliging and good."

"You seem to like him very much Lizzy," Mrs. Gardiner said with a smile.

"Oh, no aunt," Elizabeth replied with a mimicked smile. "No, I fear that Mr. Bingley is too obliging for me."

Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner chuckled along with Elizabeth just as Mr. Bingley was announced into the room. Introductions were made, and the four adults ignited a wonderful conversation, one that the Darcy's joined upon their arrival.

During dinner, there was much conversation to be had amongst the group.

"So, Mr. Gardiner," Bingley said, "I hear that you are in trade. My own father was in the business, and indeed, my uncle still runs it to this day. What sort of trade do you do?"

"Mostly port," Mr. Gardiner replied. "It is a blooming business, and my parents always said that I had a fine taste for a fine wine."

"My father was in the cigar business."

"I wish I had known him, then," Mr. Gardiner replied. "We would have made a fine team."

"Indeed, I believe you would have."

"Mr. Gardiner is my main supplier of port," Mr. Darcy said. "I am pleased to say that neither his taste nor his deals have ever faltered."

"He is my supplier as well," Elizabeth said. Both Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley looked at her with shocked faces.

"Well, I need a fine supply when I find elegant gentlemen such as yourselves as guests in my home." Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner smiled and laughed as did Mr. Bingley and Georgiana. Darcy looked down at the ground uncomfortably. This did not go unnoticed by Elizabeth. She too, looked at the ground embarrassedly. Darcy said considerably less throughout the meal.

Over the course of the following two months, Mr. Darcy, Georgiana, Elizabeth, and Mr. Bingley became a merry group of friends. Elizabeth felt a little guilty for spending so much time with them and not having gone to see her family, but she assured herself that she would soon return to Hertfordshire. The night after she had made that promise, Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy were in her presence, yet again, at Mr. Bingley's townhouse.

"Did Georgiana not accompany you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Unfortunately Georgiana is suffering a headache today," Darcy explained. "I would have stayed with her, but she insisted that I come."

"Please send my wishes for her to feel better upon your return," Elizabeth said.

"I shall."

It was then that a woman entered the room. Elizabeth noticed that she seemed to have favoritism in the color orange. She was not remarkably pretty, but she had the aura of someone noble.

"Charles, you did not tell me that we would be having company," she said. Upon noticing Elizabeth, she seemed to become even more…haughty.

"I thought I had mentioned it at breakfast," Bingley said. "No matter, Mrs. Ashby, I would like to introduce you to my sister, Miss Caroline Bingley."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Bingley," Elizabeth said as she bowed her head. Upon hearing her title, Caroline seemed to loosen a little.

"'Tis good to meet you as well ma'am," she replied before making a beeline for the seat beside Darcy. Elizabeth would have guessed that the two had an understanding with each other, but Darcy's immediate reaction to Caroline's presence was to scoot as close to the arm of the couch as possible.

"I have some news I wish to share with all of you," Bingley said. "I have decided to lease an estate."

"Really, brother?" Caroline said, sounding surprised. "And where, might I ask, is this estate?"

"It is in Hertfordshire, near a little village called Meryton."

"Wonderful choice, Bingley," Darcy said. Darcy had helped Bingley search for an estate in the spring, and they had seen many. Netherfield was the best option for him.

"Yes," Bingley agreed, "and I invite you all to join me and my sisters for my first few months there. Georgiana is invited as well, Darcy."

"I thank you Bingley," Darcy said. "I shall accept your offer. Unfortunately, my sister has neglected her studies for far too long, and it is high time that she returned to them."

"I see," Bingley said. "And you Mrs. Ashby? Would you be willing to put up with me for a few more months?"

Elizabeth laughed a little, and the smile would not come off of her face. "Yes, Mr. Bingley. I accept your offer whole heartedly. Thank you."

It was decided that they would not leave London for another month. The house needed to be readied, and Elizabeth and Darcy had many dealings to handle with their households. Elizabeth had told the staff that she did not know when she would return, but she would write them in advance so that they were not scurrying about for her arrival. Darcy warned his staff of the same thing, but he also had to prepare his staff at Pemberley for Georgiana's arrival, and his steward needed to be notified that he would be sending all letters of business to Netherfield until further notice. In the middle of September, the Darcy and Ashby carriages set off together in the direction of Hertfordshire.

Directly upon their arrival, Elizabeth and Darcy were led to the drawing room on the second floor where Elizabeth became acquainted with Mr. and Mrs. Hurst. Elizabeth did not have much an opinion of Mr. Bingley's relations. Mr. Hurst was man who enjoyed his ale, Mrs. Hurst was a woman who enjoyed things such as fashion and lace, and Miss Caroline (as Elizabeth had surmised earlier) was a woman who held a high regard for fashion, lace, money, social rankings, titles, and, of course, Mr. Darcy. Miss Caroline cared for everything that Elizabeth possessed and cared little for. Mr. Darcy, of course, was an exception to both of these characteristics.

Elizabeth still loved Mr. Darcy and she had not been alone with him since the first night of her travel in Ramsgate. Since she had not been forced to speak only to him, she avoided it as much as possible. It slowly diminished the pang that tugged at her heart every time she saw him.

Not long after the party entered and was settled in Netherfield, local fathers began to call upon the house, leaving their cards for Mr. Bingley. Elizabeth was a little more than surprised to not see her father's card amongst them. She was sure that her mother would have forced him to visit them by then. She would wait until he called to let him know that she was there. It would be a difficult task to make sure that she was not seen by any men that she recognized, or any that she didn't as a matter of fact. Elizabeth knew that Meryton was a delightful village that was known to gossip. She did not want it getting out too soon that she was back in Hertfordshire.

**A/N: You know the drill. Leave a review and I will love you forever! lol. I've been thinking about starting another fic, but I don't know how long it would take to write it or what it's even about lol. I like sticking to the theme of Elizabeth and Darcy met in the past. I have some ideas, and I'm gonna share them with you cuz I can.**

**-Lizzy and Darcy meet in 1809 ish (two years before the novel)  
-Love at first site, but they never really meet. So it's like they see each other on the street and know they're meant to be lol  
-Lizzy doesn't meet him at the Meryton Ball because she and her aunt and uncle are touring the lakes. Consequently, Mr. Collins does not propose and marries Mary instead (because that ship rocks lol)  
-The rest of the novel follows suit, but Elizabeth does not go to Hunsford because Mary was never close enough to any of her sisters to invite them.  
-Lizzy and Darcy finally meet at Jane and Bingley's wedding**

**That's about all I have. If anyone has any ideas, feel free to share them, and if this story happens, I will gladly put credit where it is due.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. It seems that less and less people are reviewing, but I'd really like your input on everything. I know that the story was pre-written, and there's not a whole lot you can change with this one, but there's room for improvement in other works. So with that said, onto chapter 10!**

_**Last time in An Impossible Treasure**_

_Not long after the party entered and was settled in Netherfield, local fathers began to call upon the house, leaving their cards for Mr. Bingley. Elizabeth was a little more than surprised to not see her father's card amongst them. She was sure that her mother would have forced him to visit them by then. She would wait until he called to let him know that she was there. It would be a difficult task to make sure that she was not seen by any men that she recognized, or any that she didn't as a matter of fact. Elizabeth knew that Meryton was a delightful village that was known to gossip. She did not want it getting out too soon that she was back in Hertfordshire._

**Chapter 10**

Three weeks after their arrival, her father finally left a card. A few days later, he appeared in the Bennet carriage, and Elizabeth had been waiting for him all day. When at last he appeared, she rushed as quickly as propriety would allow to the front door. He had just had his cloak and his hat removed when she came upon him.

"Papa!" she said excitedly. He looked up the stairs where she stood, and she hurried to him. He held her close in an embrace and once they parted he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Lizzy, is it truly you?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, papa, it is I," she replied with a smile.

"My, how you have grown." Elizabeth laughed a little and they spoke a little as she led him to the drawing room where Mr. Bingley was waiting to greet his new guest. He was more than a little surprised to see Elizabeth clinging to his arm.

"Mr. Bingley," she said with a smile. "Please allow me to introduce my father, Mr. Bennet."

"A pleasure sir," Mr. Bingley said. "Lady Ashby, I did not know that you had family in the area."

"Certainly, sir," Elizabeth said. "Longbourn is but three miles from here."

After a few minutes of conversation between the three of them, Mr. Bennet asked Mr. Bingley if he had been invited to the Meryton Assembly that would be held in a week's time.

"Indeed, sir, I have," was Bingley's reply. "Sir William Lucas invited me, and I assured him that I and my party would all be in attendance."

After a few more moments of talking with Mr. Bingley, Elizabeth and her father spent a long time deep in conversation about what had happened to Elizabeth after her last letter two months ago. She told him everything and he was glad to have her back. After nearly two hours, Mr. Bennet felt that it was time to return to Longbourn.

"Papa," Elizabeth said. "Please do not tell the others that I am here. I wish to surprise them when we meet again at the Assembly." Never able to deny his favorite daughter anything, Mr. Bennet smiled and complied.

After seeing her father off in his carriage, Elizabeth began to make her way up the stairs when Mr. Darcy accosted her.

"There you are Lady Ashby," he said. "Forgive me, but I have been trying to find you for the past two hours. It seemed as though you had disappeared."

"I was talking with my father," Elizabeth replied. Their conversation was emotionless, and it left Elizabeth uneasy. "He came here this afternoon to call on Mr. Bingley and make him feel welcome in the neighborhood."

"Miss Bingley has been looking for you for quite some time," he said. Elizabeth's eyes fell a bit. She did not know Caroline Bingley very well, but what she did know, she did not like. Caroline seemed friendly enough, but it all seemed to be false. Perhaps it was Elizabeth's fortune and place in society that came with her marriage, but she wasn't sure. Reluctantly, she followed Mr. Darcy to the drawing room where Caroline Bingley waited.

A week later, the Netherfield party all climbed into two carriages and made their way to the Meryton Assembly hall. They were late because Miss Bingley took an absurdly long time to ready herself. Elizabeth had nearly burst laughing when she saw Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst's gowns. They were very elegant and not at all what the people of Meryton would be wearing. Elizabeth was in one of her more humble gowns, and Miss Bingley was almost shocked that she would wear something so simple to a party.

As they entered the hall, the music stopped playing. People began to stare, but Elizabeth's head began to dart around the room looking for her family amidst the crowd. When she spotted her sisters, she smiled and noticed that they were not looking at her but rather at the gentlemen around her. She was not surprised. Such action was probably under her mother's advice. She followed the rest of her party to the front of the room, and when they turned about, she noticed that nearly all of the attendants were staring directly at her. She smiled graciously, and the dancing recommenced. Elizabeth then watched as Mrs. Bennet dragged over Jane who had a hand on Charlotte Lucas. Elizabeth's smile widened.

When they arrived, Elizabeth began to make introductions. "Mr. Bingley, please allow me to introduce my mother, Mrs. Bennet, two of my sisters Miss Jane and Miss Mary Bennet, and my dear friend Miss Charlotte Lucas."

"It's a pleasure sir," Mrs. Bennet said. "I have two other daughters, but they are already dancing."

"I'm delighted to make your acquaintance," Mr. Bingley said amiably.

"And also allow me to introduce Miss Caroline Bingley, Mr. and Mrs. Hurst, and Mr. Darcy."

"Mr. Darcy," Jane said. "Your sister has mentioned you in many of her letters. It is good to see you again."

"And you as well, Miss Bennet," Darcy replied. He was surprised that he still remembered Elizabeth's sister. They had not been very well acquainted in London, but apparently he left a lasting impression on her. Then again, Georgiana was a close friend to both Elizabeth and Miss Bennet. Perhaps she had mentioned Miss Bennet in a conversation…

Bingley requested Jane's hand for the first set, and Elizabeth was sad that she did not have the opportunity to talk to her sister right away, but she was given the opportunity to speak with Charlotte.

All in all, the evening went splendidly. Elizabeth was able to speak with her family and friends, and she danced with many gentlemen including Mr. Darcy. Not only that, but she was able to induce him to dance with others of her acquaintance.

"I am simply shocked and amazed," Mr. Bingley had said as he and Elizabeth watched Mr. Darcy dance with Charlotte Lucas. "He never dances with people he has just met, and he rarely dances at all. I wonder what has changed his mind."

Elizabeth had just smiled. "Perhaps a little persuasion was all he really needed."

The next day Elizabeth journeyed to Longbourn to spend more time with her family. During the ride to her destination, it began to rain. She was a bit put out by the weather, but she would just have to manage with seeing Longbourn's outdoors on the morrow.

Darcy was indifferent to Elizabeth's departure. It had become so natural to have her near him so often that when she was out of his company…he felt somewhat hollow. He knew that he still loved her, and the knowledge that she no longer felt the same was more than he could tolerate. He always wanted to leave her company, maybe it would help him overcome his feelings faster. He found that he could not, however. He was completely incapable of not being near her. He resolved that it was easier to be near her and know that she no longer cared for him rather than bearing the pain of being away from her. The pain had lasted ever since she had set sail for America, and it remained with him until he was in her presence again.

When she returned home that evening, Darcy had made up his mind that it would not be good for him to stay in her company for so long. He needed to overcome his feelings for her, and he would not be able to do that if he spent as much time with her as he did.

When he told Charles that it would be best if he returned to town, Charles would have none of it. He asked Darcy what was going on, why he had been acting so strange lately.

"It is none of your concern," Darcy snapped.

Bingley looked affronted. "Darcy ever since your father died, you've been so withdrawn. After Anne died you barely even spoke to Georgiana. All of a sudden, Lady Ashby enters your life, and it's as if you're at Cambridge again. It is almost as if the past five years have never happened." Darcy sighed and sat in a chair with his head in his hands. "You love her, don't you Darcy?" Bingley asked.

Darcy gave in. "I do," he admitted. "I love her, Bingley. I have always loved her, and I will continue to love her until the day I die."

"But you barely know her…"

"Yes, but I used to know her better than anyone else in the country."

Bingley looked confused.

"I never explained how Mrs. Ashby and I met," Darcy said, preparing to share his tale.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!! Means a lot to me!! **


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Alrighty, thanks again for the reviews. Over 100! Sweet. I've only had that with I think one maybe two other stories. Thanks for making me feel special. I'm sorry to everyone whose angst meters are off the charts. There's this chapter and chapter twelve are angsty, but thirteen is the end of angst and the end of the story except for the epilogue. dodges tomatoes It's almost done guys. I feel kinda sad. Another short chapter, but the last three are longer. Anywho, onto chapter 11.

_**Last time in An Impossible Treasure...**_

_"You love her, don't you Darcy?" Bingley asked._

_Darcy gave in. "I do," he admitted. "I love her, Bingley. I have always loved her, and I will continue to love her until the day I die."_

_"But you barely know her…"_

_"Yes, but I used to know her better than anyone else in the country."_

_Bingley looked confused._

_"I never explained how Mrs. Ashby and I met," Darcy said, preparing to share his tale._

**Chapter 11**

"It was the London season of 1806. Anne and I had been married for barely five months. My father had requested that I attend an Assembly at St. James' hall. I could not say no.

"When I arrived, it was the same as it had always been. There were people there that I did not know, did not like, did not feel the need to be in company with. Then a party containing four people arrived, and I could not pass up the chance to be introduced to them."

"Lady Ashby?" Bingley asked.

Darcy nodded. "The party consisted of Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner and their two nieces, Misses Jane and Elizabeth Bennet."

Darcy paused. Going back to the time where he was certain of Elizabeth's feelings of love was something that pained him more than anything. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I immediately felt an attraction to Elizabeth. We danced and then we crept outside for a conversation. It was a wonderful night, and I believed that I had made a wonderful friend in Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

"The next day, I took Georgiana to shop for some ribbons. We met Elizabeth and Miss Jane with Mrs. Gardiner in the shop, and the two Miss Bennets instantly formed a friendship with Georgiana. I invited the three of them along with Mr. Gardiner to dinner that evening. The invitation was accepted.

"After that night, I realized that I did not want Elizabeth as a friend. I was beginning to feel affection for her. Being two and twenty and completely foolish, I acted upon my feelings."

Bingley was shocked.

"We did not admit our feelings for one another until we had known each other for two weeks. After that, we decided to meet in secret. We would meet in a park near Cheapside nearly every night. We would talk and laugh and just sit quietly in each other's presence.

"Two weeks later, my father told me that he knew about my affair. He would have none of it, and told me that I needed to end things with Elizabeth."

"But he should not have had that choice," Bingley protested, "even if it was wrong of you. If Miss Elizabeth wanted to continue being your mistress…"

Darcy flinched at the word.

"…he should have let you."

Darcy's pain and regret was etched into his face. "Elizabeth did not know about Anne."

Bingley's jaw nearly fell to the floor.

"I always felt the need to tell her, but she would make me forget. Just her presence would make me forget all of the evils and responsibilities of the world. She was so captivating.

"That same week, she told me that her father had accepted a marriage proposal for her from Lord Johnathon Ashby. I was stunned and saddened. My emotions were weighted even more when she told me that she would be sailing to America.

"I told my father about her engagement, but he knew that I had not told Elizabeth about Anne. He took the liberty of writing her a letter the following day. She was…angry to say the least. She told me to stay away from her and to never contact her again. I replied stating that I was truly sorry for what I had done. I waited in the park for her for nearly two weeks hoping she would return. The night before the eve of her wedding, she did. We…"

He paused, thinking of the best way to word it. "We…reconciled."

Bingley looked relieved. "At least you did not compromise her." Darcy immediately looked at the floor guiltily. Bingley's eyes shot open. "Darcy I cannot believe it!"

"It was only once," he responded. "Two days before her wedding, she begged me, and I did not want to say 'no' no matter how much I should have."

"What if you had left her with child?"

"She would pass it off as Lord Ashby's and no one would have questioned it."

Bingley was still shocked, but he also felt sympathy. Darcy reached into his breast pocket and pulled out the cross. "She gave me this and told me to keep it in my pocket for all of the days that I love her." He sighed and dropped it back into the pocket he had taken it out of. "This is the first time in five years that it has come out of my pocket for any reason other than switching jackets."

Bingley swallowed and said, "So why do you want to leave so badly? If you love her so much, why do you not inform her of your sentiments?"

"She holds no more feelings for me other than friendship," Darcy replied. "In return for her necklace, I gave her a ring and chain to wear it on for the same reason that she gave me her necklace. She is no longer wearing it."

"She could have forgotten about it," Bingley replied. "She might still love you."

Darcy shook his head as though the notion was impossible. His mentality was very depressed for the next few weeks. It had heightened exceptionally so one bright morning when he was watching Elizabeth from a distance. They were the only two in the room other than a servant here and there. He wanted to speak with her, but as soon as he had made up his mind to, Bingley burst through the door with his two sisters and brother-in-law.

"I have an announcement to make," Bingley said. "I have decided to host a ball on the twenty-third of November. All of our acquaintances from Meryton have been invited including some of Colonel Forster's regiment."

Darcy nearly groaned aloud at the announcement.

Darcy made a vow to himself as he walked down the stairs on the evening of the ball. He would leave Netherfield in exactly five days. That was a good amount of time. The pain had worsened. He could no longer stay in the same room as Elizabeth no matter how encouraging her presence was. He could stand it no longer, and he would not attempt it any longer either. It was then that he met her in the entrance hall.

"Lady Ashby," he said with as much a voice as he could manage. She turned to look at him, her face etched with worry. He furrowed his brow curiously. "Might I ask, what is the matter?"

She nodded before replying in almost a whisper. "You are the only person whom I should be telling this," she admitted. "A person, whom is most despicable and not worthy of anyone's friendship, has been welcomed with open arms by Meryton society."

"Of whom are you speaking?" Darcy asked with a bit of worry slipped into his tone.

"Mr. Wickham."

Darcy immediately tensed up and his face paled ever so slightly.

"My sisters say that he is very pleasant. Indeed, he has even been welcomed at Longbourn. I have warned them all that he is not to be trusted and they should distance themselves as much as possible. They questioned my reasoning, but I felt that I could not tell them why without informing them of Georgiana…"

He nodded and she was silent. "Thank you," he said, "for your discretion. It is most invaluable." She curtsied and began to walk away when Mr. Darcy blurted out, "May I have the next dance, Lady Ashby?"

She was taken aback by his request, and he noticed it. He was afraid that she would deny his request, but then she said, "You may."

He took her arm and led her to the dance floor. He reveled in her closeness, but he knew that it would be short-lived. He would not stay at Netherfield for much longer, and he just wanted to…be with her again for a short time. He wanted to relive that night that they had first met, when he knew that she was the only woman he would ever love.

"Have you acquired any new novels lately?" Darcy asked her.

Elizabeth nodded and said, "Yes, E. B. Anne has put out another work."

"Ah yes, I have not read the novel myself, but it comes highly recommended."

"It is probably her best work yet."

They made more idle chat about the novel and moved on to other works as well. There were many gaps in the conversation, however; Darcy kept losing his train of thought and would not respond to some of her questions.

When their set had ended, Elizabeth left with the statement, "You should read the latest E.B. Anne novel as soon as possible." He told her he would read it directly on the morrow. She smiled and left. Darcy, unable to believe that he had just spent a half hour so close in her company, crept up the stairs silently and unnoticed. He retreated to the library were he spent the majority of the time staring into the fire. He knew that Elizabeth only held a regard of friendship for him, and she would never love him as he loved her. It was a depressing thought, but Darcy's mind raced to it.

Not long after he entered the library, he heard someone else come in as well. He furrowed his brow as he realized that it was a woman crying. He looked over to the door and noticed that it was Elizabeth.

"Lady Ashby," he said gently. She was surprised to see him in there, and she immediately moved to look away and dry her eyes. He stood up and walked over to her. He reached in his pocket and pulled his handkerchief out of his breast pocket and handed it to her. She accepted it and began to dab her eyes with it, all the while keeping her gaze on the floor. It was then that something caught her eye, and her eyes widened. Darcy's brow furrowed in confusion and followed her gaze. He then realized what she was looking at.

The necklace.

When he looked back up, Elizabeth was gone. His handkerchief was on the floor. He hung his head in grief. He knew that she did not return his affection and this proved it. He would leave Netherfield directly on the morrow.

And he would never see Elizabeth again.

**Please review. I love you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Alrighty, the last chapter of angst! I promise. The next chapter is the conclusion and then there's the epilogue. I know that your angst meters are blowing. Sorry, that's how I work lol. Anyway...**

Lucy65: yes Lizzy knows Anne is dead; Georgiana sent her the news in one of her letters during the time when Elizabeth was in America. It's somewhere in one of those chapters lol

Everyone else: Darcy hasn't seen the ring 'cause he hasn't been looking for it anywhere else but around her neck. Just making that clear lol

_**Last time in An Impossible Treasure**_

_When he looked back up, Elizabeth was gone. His handkerchief was on the floor. He hung his head in grief. He knew that she did not return his affection and this proved it. He would leave Netherfield directly on the morrow._

_And he would never see Elizabeth again._

**Chapter 12**

It was unfathomable. It was insupportable! And yet, it had to be true! Why else would he have kept the necklace all of these years? And the expression in his eyes as he realized she saw it. There was no doubt that he was still harboring some sort of regard for her. He would not have kept the necklace for this long if he did not.

So many thoughts were going through Elizabeth's mind. She knew that she still loved William, but it was too difficult to believe that he still held any sort of regard for that extended friendship. He was too sensible to hold onto a love for that long. Wasn't he?

It had all confused Elizabeth so much that she had to leave his company. She needed to be by herself so that she could sort everything out on her own. There could be no other reasonable explanation for his having kept the necklace. Well, she would like to believe that there was no other possible reason for it.

Elizabeth returned to the party greatly out of spirits and Jane was easily privy to the change in her sister's demeanor. She questioned Elizabeth about it, but Elizabeth just shrugged it off, saying that it was nothing. Inside, Elizabeth was completely sunk in turmoil. She had no idea how she was going to deal with the situation regarding Mr. Darcy. By the end of the evening, she resolved that she would speak with Mr. Darcy directly on the morrow. It was a conversation that was long overdue.

The following morning, Elizabeth waited for Mr. Darcy to appear at breakfast. He did not. She waited for him in the library, knowing that he would eventually appear there. When it came time for luncheon, she inquired Mr. Bingley as to where his friend was.

"It would seem that Darcy had some business to care for in London," Bingley said. "He left early this morning and said that he may be staying in London for quite some time."

"I, for one," Caroline Bingley said arrogantly, "think that we should follow Mr. Darcy's stead. Town is far much better at this time of year; do not you agree Lady Ashby?"

"I find that I cannot, Miss Bingley," Elizabeth said. "I simply adore Hertfordshire in the winter."

Miss Bingley looked put out, but she said nothing. Convincing her brother would be difficult with Lady Ashby stating her opinions about how lovely Hertfordshire always was.

The next few months droned on slowly. Mr. Collins had proposed to Mary not long after the Netherfield ball, and their wedding was just before Christmas. They traveled to Mr. Collins' home of Hunsford in Kent the day after the wedding. Not long after their wedding, Mr. Bingley asked Jane to be his wife. Jane accepted, and Elizabeth was ecstatic for the both of them. They both seemed so happy and secure with each other that she could not imagine a better matched couple. She had hoped to see Mr. Darcy at the wedding, but he did not make an appearance.

In the spring of the year 1812, Elizabeth had been invited by her sister to stay at Hunsford for a month. Elizabeth wanted to accept, but she could not under the circumstances that she had neglected her house in town for far too long. Mary understood, and all was well between the two sisters.

Mr. Darcy, on the other hand, did visit Rosings. He did not want to, but his cousin forced him to.

"Come on Darcy," Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam had said to him. "You need to be out in society again. I have neither seen nor heard from you in above eight months. It is intolerable! You must come to Rosings."

Despite his better judgment, he accompanied his cousin to his aunt's home. Whilst there, he met Mr. Collins and re-met the new Mrs. Collins née Mary Bennet. Upon hearing the news that Elizabeth was supposed to be in attendance as well, Darcy was stricken. He could not believe that he had come so close to meeting her again. He knew that coming to Rosings had been a bad idea.

His time spent at his aunt's was dismal as always. There was nothing to intrigue him at Rosings, and the endless notion about how it would all become Darcy's upon Lady Catherine's death just bored him to tears. Little did she know that he had already assigned the state over to Richard. As the second son of an Earl, Richard had little to recommend himself other than his father's name. He would need to marry a woman of substantial means in order to keep his lifestyle and position in society. The military was a career in which Richard made good money and held a high title, but it would be better for him to have his own estate. With Darcy's help, he now had that.

He returned to London in May. His life seemed so obsolete and meaningless without Elizabeth. After she had moved to America, Darcy was heartbroken, but at least he knew that she loved him. After he cut off contact with her, his heart seemed to shrink. He became sullen and morose. He was never cheerful, and his lack of attention to anyone always worried his wife. Her worry worsened her condition, and she succumbed to her illness earlier than expected. Darcy suspected that it was his fault. He kept blaming himself for not being more attentive towards her.

After her death, he did not speak to anyone. He was too overcome with grief over the loss of his father, wife, and Elizabeth. His life was shattering before him, and all he did was watch the pieces fall. Seeing her brother's self-destruction, Georgiana began to pick up the pieces. She continued to help him even when the pieces of his life were so sharp that her hands bled. Eventually, she helped him to see the light again.

He owed everything to Georgiana. She was such an inspiration to him. She was so strong for being so young. He could not believe what a wonderful person she had come to be, and she told him that it was he who had made her such a thriving young woman. It was the first time she had seen him smile in years after she had said that.

Now he was retreating into his old habits. Georgiana watched as he once again went into exile. She wanted to reach out and help him once more, but she knew that there would be nothing she could do this time. She did not know what he was grieving over. He seemed to be over the loss of his father and wife, and she could not fathom what had depressed him so this time. She sighed and watched as he removed himself from society completely.

Darcy noticed the sadness that crawled into his sister's eyes every time they were together, and emotions overrode him all at once. The grief of completely losing Elizabeth and the grief of failing his sister had come to him so quickly as he looked into her eyes. They had been sitting in the music room, and Darcy moved over to his sister on the couch.

"Georgiana," he said with tears brimming in his eyes, "please forgive me."

She pulled her brother into a warm embrace, and slowly, the tears fell down his face. "There's so much I have kept from you," he whispered. "I can conceal it no longer."

To say that Georgiana was shocked at her brother's confession would be an understatement. She had no suspicion that her brother and Elizabeth were in love. Now that she looked back however, it was easy to see that the two were very much intimate. She never comprehended all of the stolen glances that she had observed when she was a child, but his confession made everything that she had seen make complete sense.

"And you are convinced that she no longer feels anything for you?" Georgiana asked. "You are completely sure?"

"You did not see her face, Georgiana," Darcy said, the sorrow thickly embedded in his voice. "She was completely horrified that I still had the necklace. She did not think that I felt the same because she had moved on long ago."

"You cannot say that she felt that way for sure," Georgiana said. "I would not think that you would wish to give up on this matter so easily considering how much you love her."

"This is not something that is easily mended," he said. "I must overcome my regard for her as she has overcome her regard for me."

"But if you could not overcome your feelings for her in five years, what makes you think that you will be able to do it so quickly?"

"I was not trying in those five years. Now I am, and now I shall succeed."

Georgiana looked skeptical, but her brother just smiled and changed the subject. "What do you say we return to Pemberley early this year? Nothing will matter if we leave a month earlier than usual."

Georgiana was aware of her brother's change of subject, but after his great confession that afternoon, she was not going to press him any further. She agreed that it sounded very pleasant to arrive at Pemberley early.

When June came, Darcy had already returned to his pleasant demeanor. He was speaking amiably to Georgiana again, and he did not turn away visitors every day. In the middle of the month, Darcy received a letter stating that he would need to away to London directly.

"My solicitor needs me to look over something, and he says it is impossible for him to leave town," Darcy said. "I shall be back in a few days, I promise."

Georgiana gave her brother a meek smile as he kissed the top of her head and left Pemberley.

Later that day, she received a letter from Elizabeth. Her dear friend would be coming to Lambton on the morrow, and she stated that she should very much like to see Georgiana again. Georgiana sent a reply asking Elizabeth to come and stay at Pemberley. Elizabeth and her aunt and uncle were unable to give their answer until they appeared at Pemberley the next day. Elizabeth apologized for not giving Georgiana the proper time she needed to prepare, but Georgiana silenced her friend.

"It really is no trouble," she said with a smile. "Oh Lizzy, I have missed you so, and Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner, it is lovely to see you again."

"Thank you for your offer for us to stay with you," Mrs. Gardiner said.

"The pleasure is all mine."

Georgiana led her guests into the house and showed them their rooms. After lunch, Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner agreed for Mrs. Reynolds to take them on a tour of the house, and Elizabeth and Georgiana decided to write letters to their favorite siblings.

_Dear Brother,_ Georgiana wrote.

_Please do not be angry with me, but I did not know what else to do. The day of your departure, I received a letter from Elizabeth. You had already gone, and I proceeded as I thought best. Her letter stated that she and her aunt and uncle would be arriving in Lambton the following day, and she said that she should like to see me again. I agreed and invited her and her relations to stay at Pemberley._

_They are here now, and they say that they will not stay above a month. I know that you and Elizabeth are most likely not on any terms at all let alone good or bad ones, but I thought it would be rude not to offer them a place to stay. Please forgive me,_

_ Georgiana_

Darcy was grieved to be sure. He knew that he needed to overcome his feelings for Elizabeth, but she would still be there when he got back, and he could see her then.

His business took him longer than he thought and he was not able to return for a complete week from the day he left. He tried to enter the house discreetly and was met with brilliant success. It appeared that Elizabeth and Georgiana and the Gardiners were on a picnic for lunch. Darcy bathed and ate and awaited their arrival.

He heard her infectious laughter first. That was what signaled their return. Her laugh was so contagious, and he found a smile playing across his face. After Elizabeth's marriage, he never thought that he would be able to see her at Pemberley, but here she was. Of course, he would have preferred her there as his wife, but he knew now that that was not possible. He would have to live with that knowledge and move on with his life.

He stood up as they entered the drawing room. He offered them all a smile and shook hands with Mr. Gardiner. He bowed to Mrs. Gardiner and took Elizabeth's extended hand. He bowed over it a little, and Elizabeth could see the change in his demeanor. His eyes were no longer smiling. Georgiana noticed the change as well, but the Gardiners were completely oblivious to it. Elizabeth's eyes belied her smile as while. She was saddened by William's bitter reaction to her.

During the course of the rest of the day, Elizabeth barely spoke a word to anyone. She was still contemplating William and why he had acted that way. _He kept the necklace,_ Elizabeth thought. _Surely that means something._ But according to his behavior, it did not.

She did not sleep that night. She couldn't keep him off of her mind. She sat up in bed and did nothing as the first of many tears made a trail down her cheeks.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So here's the conclusion to the story. I wanna thank you all for sticking through all the angst. I hope it was worth it in the end. Leave reviews 'cause everyone who reviewed will be thanked in the next chapter. 120+ reviews! Fantastic guys, I really appreciate it!**

_**Last time in An Impossible Treasure...**_

_During the course of the rest of the day, Elizabeth barely spoke a word to anyone. She was still contemplating William and why he had acted that way. __**He kept the necklace**, Elizabeth thought. __**Surely that means something**. But according to his behavior, it did not._

_She did not sleep that night. She couldn't keep him off of her mind. She sat up in bed and did nothing as the first of many tears made a trail down her cheeks._

**Chapter 13**

The sun rose and marked the beginning of a new day. As he stared out the window, Darcy vowed to at least try to get along with Elizabeth. Could he truly fault her for no longer holding affection for him? She did not know that he would still love her after all these years, and he could not accuse her of anything more than being sensible enough to realize that they were better off.

And yet…

He couldn't help but wonder what things would be like if she still loved him. They could be engaged or already married. Would she be happy? He could not see. Whenever he had these fantasies, he only saw his own happiness. He never really saw how Elizabeth was feeling. _It is selfish of me to keep these feelings,_ he thought. _Move on so that she can do the same. It is obvious that she wishes for you to find someone else. She doesn't want to feel guilty for being with another man._ It was a ridiculous thought of a hopeless romantic, but Darcy always had it in his mind.

As he entered the breakfast room, he noticed that she was there as well. Alone. He offered her a smile, and she returned it with a confused look. He did not waver and continued his trek over to her.

"Good morning, Lady Ashby," he said as he took a seat near her. "I trust you slept well."

"I did, thank you," she lied. "And you? Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," he replied. "Are your accommodations to your liking?"

She smiled genuinely. "They could not be better. Never have I seen such a grand guest room."

"I have seen portraits of your plantation back at your townhouse," Darcy said. "Surely you had some wonderful guest rooms there."

"Yes, but not quite as grand as the one I have been assigned," she replied. "Whoever decorated truly had good taste."

"That would be my mother," Darcy replied. "After she died, my father did not have the heart to have any of the rooms changed and neither did I once he passed."

"He was truly a great man," Elizabeth said. "His life ended far too short."

"Only because he started drinking far too early," Darcy mumbled. Elizabeth heard him, but did not comment. She took a sip of her tea and said, "I don't think I ever told you how wonderfully you have raised Georgiana. She is a very polite, accomplished young lady, and she will soon grow into a fine woman."

"Yes," Darcy said shortly. Elizabeth smiled at the protective demeanor that overcame his features. "I think, however, that it is time for her to have a female guide her. I have done all that I can. I am a man, I can only raise her to an extent. A woman, well, Georgiana needs to be understood. She's getting to an age where I can no longer do that."

Elizabeth nodded. She doubted that he realized the meaning of his words to her. _He is thinking of getting a wife,_ Elizabeth thought. _And with his tone, and easiness of manner, it will not be me. He will marry a woman who is far more suitable to helping his sister._

"I wonder if…" he continued. Then he paused. "I do not wish to be presumptuous, nor intrusive…"

Elizabeth remained silent, and that encouraged him. "I was hoping that perhaps you would be the woman to do that."

Elizabeth unintentionally sucked in a deep breath. Darcy did not notice. "I was hoping that perhaps you could oversee her lessons while she is in town. You could teach her about society, and…" He did not know what else to say.

"Are you sure that you want me to do it?" she asked with a teasing smile. "Miss Bingley seems so much more…accomplished than I."

Darcy tried to contain his laughter, but it was etched in his tone. "Well with that argument, I must say that I am now begging for it to be you."

Elizabeth made a pouty face. "No groveling?" She sighed. "Well I suppose that that shall have to wait. Mr. Darcy, I would be honored to be your sister's…instructor." He would have made a reply, but Georgiana had just entered the room. She saw the smiles upon her brother's and Elizabeth's faces, and she smiled as well.

"Good morning to you both," she said as she took a seat next to her brother and across from Elizabeth. "Did you both have a good night's rest?"

"Very much so, Georgiana," Elizabeth replied.

"Indeed," Darcy answered.

Georgiana looked at her brother intently, but he just shook his head. Elizabeth looked confused.

"It is rather fortunate that you joined us at this time, Georgiana," her brother said. "Lady Ashby has just agreed to help you learn the ways of society so that you may come out in a year or two."

"Thank you Lizzy," Georgiana said with a relieved sigh. "I should very much feel awkward if I was being taught by a stranger."

"It is no trouble Georgiana," Elizabeth said. "You have always been like a sister to me."

"And you to me."

The two girls shared a smile and the small party was soon joined by the Gardiners. They spent the rest of the morning amiably, and shortly after lunch, the party found themselves seated on the terrace. That was when Darcy approached Elizabeth with a question.

"Have you had much time to explore the grounds of Pemberley, Lady Ashby?"

Elizabeth looked up, slightly surprised to have been singled out. "Much to my chagrin, I have not."

"But you must," Darcy said. "I myself am in the need for a walk if you should like to go now."

Elizabeth smiled a bit and said, "I should like that very much. Georgiana, aunt, uncle, would you like to join us."

All three politely declined and Darcy and Elizabeth were soon off on their walk. They headed towards the edge of the lawn and disappeared into the woods.

"How long do you think they'll be in there?" Mr. Gardiner asked.

"That all depends on if they begin to realize that they have much in common," Mrs. Gardiner said. Georgiana just smiled to herself.

Meanwhile, there was little conversation going on between Darcy and Elizabeth. She was admiring the scenery, and Darcy was unknowingly admiring her. The sunlight perfectly reflected off of her stunning brown eyes when she looked upwards. He smiled as her eyes filled with wonder at the beauty around her.

"You have remarkable grounds, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said attempting to strike up a conversation. "It is a pity that my relations and I will not have more time to explore them."

Darcy was not expecting this. "Surely you are not leaving so soon?" he asked. "You have only been here a week at least."

"We wish to move onto Matlock sooner than I had predicted," Elizabeth said.

"All of you, or…or just you?" he asked hoarsely.

Elizabeth looked down at the ground.

"Are you displeased with Pemberley?" he asked. Again, she did not respond. He found the answer himself. "You are displeased with me."

"Of course not, Mr. Darcy. Why would you say such a thing?" she said as she stopped in the middle of the path. He stopped as well and turned to her. The sunlight shone off of unshed tears. He watched as she swallowed thickly.

"I saw the look of terror on your face when you found the necklace," he said. "I feel like a fool having hung onto the impossible for so long."

A tear fell down her cheek. Her eyes filled with hurt. "I see Mr. Darcy," she said with an icy tone. "You are a fool for loving me, I understand you completely now." She turned and began walking back to the house.

"That's not what I meant at all!" he called to her. When she did not turn around he ran after her. "Elizabeth!"

She stopped dead in her tracks. The way he said her name had always sent chills down her spine, and it was no different now.

"Please," he said. "I only meant that it was apparent that you had moved on, and I was a fool for ever believing that you would still love me after all these years. Believe me, I have done my fair share of foolish things, but loving you will never be one of them."

Another tear fell down her cheek and she nodded. She believed him. She always believed in him, and she always would.

"I know that…that you no longer care for me," he whispered.

"Why do you keep saying that?" she asked in a hushed voice.

He swallowed and answered, "I have to make myself believe it in some way or other."

It was then that she started fidgeting with her hand. A few moments later, she held up his ring. He stared at it in awe. "But…the chain…"

"It broke on the ship," she said. "I couldn't bear to get a new one because it would not be from you, so I wore the ring in the only other way I could think of."

He couldn't believe it. But it was true. She…she still loved him?

"All these months," he said. "I wasted all these months."

"They were not wasted," Elizabeth said. "We are hardly the same people we were all those years ago. Now we know who we are, and I…I know that I still love you."

He could not speak. He was completely stunned. But he was so completely happy at the same time. He swept her up in a very romantic fashion and kissed her hard on the mouth. She responded with just as much fervor, and when they parted, breathing heavily, Darcy asked, "Please Elizabeth, please tell me that you'll marry me. Make me the happiest man in all of England."

She smiled and nodded. He kissed her forehead and picked up her right hand. He took his ring off of her forefinger and placed in on her ring finger on her left hand. She gasped when she realized.

"You gave me a piece from the family collection?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Only the best for you, my Lizzy."

She smiled at his endearment to her.


	14. Chapter 14 Epilogue

As promised, I'm thanking everyone who reviewed my story so far and many thanks to those who will leave reviews in the future. It was a fun run, but now the story must come to an end. Thanks again to everyone. Your encouragement was greatly appreciated and I hope to write more in the future!

abyssgirl  
Agnes1014  
aquamum  
bianca89  
caam1992  
cathyrock  
Cha-chan-hyper  
chavri  
cherrytonedaeneniel  
Diamond and Stars  
drurylane  
Eclipsa  
EnchantingBeautifulHypocrite  
eternaloptomist  
-FairyElephantx  
Gally619  
GenK  
Gentileschi  
ixi-shaz  
jakeline  
Jebediah Sprinklefield  
katmeows4no1  
Kitty Invictus  
KTLucas  
Lady M. Blakeney  
life swings like jazz  
lilsinch4eva  
LJane  
LoraineSouza  
Lucy65  
MAB35  
MimiB  
mommakittie  
namegame  
nikje  
oldestof3  
patmb  
Pinery  
siabrach  
Seeking My Mr. Darcy  
skittleysweet  
skyisthelimit  
Smile XD Widely  
stacey.eats  
supersaiyanx  
terid  
Tori Kay  
zauza

_**Last time in An Impossible Treasure...**_

_He could not speak. He was completely stunned. But he was so completely happy at the same time. He swept her up in a very romantic fashion and kissed her hard on the mouth. She responded with just as much fervor, and when they parted, breathing heavily, Darcy asked, "Please Elizabeth, please tell me that you'll marry me. Make me the happiest man in all of England."_

_She smiled and nodded. He kissed her forehead and picked up her right hand. He took his ring off of her forefinger and placed in on her ring finger on her left hand. She gasped when she realized._

_"You gave me a piece from the family collection?" she asked with wide eyes._

_"Only the best for you, my Lizzy."_

_She smiled at his endearment to her._

**Chapter 14 - Epilogue**

10 years later…

At noon, Fitzwilliam Darcy, bachelor of Pemberley, could always be found in his usual place: his personal study next to the library. But at noon in the present, Fitzwilliam Darcy, husband of Elizabeth Darcy and father of Bennet, Lillian, Charles, and James Darcy, would never be found in the same place two days in a row. There were times when he was in town, longing for his family. There were times when he was out on the lawn playing with his children, and there were times when he was alone or with his wife in the savored silence.

Presently, his wife was at Longbourn, visiting the Collinses. Her father had passed away two years ago, and Mr. Collins, who possessed no tact whatsoever, demanded that he and his wife and son move in immediately. It took Elizabeth six months before she finally spoke to her cousin again. With her on this trip was her eldest son, Bennet who was closest to little William in age. The two got on perfectly. William was definitely Mary's son, not even looking like his father which is very fortunate for him.

The three younger Darcy children were presently on the grounds with their nurse as they played with the two Bingley children. Their fathers were in Darcy's study next to the library. Darcy was staring out the window at his children, and both men were nursing a glass of port.

"Charles," Darcy said. "How on earth did we have such luck?"

"When did you start believing in luck?" Charles asked his friend with a smile. "You always thought there was a strategy to everything. Nothing happens by chance."

"Nothing but my life," Darcy said sincerely. "We are two rich gentlemen who are supposed to end up with two rich wives and be absolutely miserable with them for the rest of eternity. We are supposed to have affairs and illegitimate children. We are supposed to gossip with the rest of society and look disapprovingly on those who are not so wealthy as us and even those who are but do not come from old money. What happened?"

Charles shrugged. He was one of those supposed people who came from "new money." His father had been in trade, and therefore made his own wealth. Naturally, he was habit to such informal gestures as shrugs. "I cannot say," he admitted. "I cannot imagine life without Jane. I cannot imagine being miserable for the rest of my life. And I cannot imagine you without Lizzy."

Darcy smiled at the mention of his wife. She was everything to him, and their children just heightened his love for her. Their first born son was the epitome of himself, they were identical, but Lillian, their only daughter, was a replica of her mother. They shared the same hair, figure, and haunting brown eyes. Darcy's joy was heightened when their next two sons, twins, were born with the same brown eyes.

"I cannot imagine it either, Charles," Darcy admitted. He kept staring at his children as they played. "How terrible life would be without my family."

"And Georgiana, I believe, feels the same."

"I believe she does." Two years after Darcy and Lizzy were married, Georgiana met and married a young man of respectable wealth and character. He was a very gentle soul, and he suited Georgiana perfectly. Darcy was, at first, hesitant to allow the man to pursue his sister, but after much convincing from his wife, he granted permission, and the two were married three months later. Georgiana now had two children of her own, and she just sent a letter saying she was expecting a third. Darcy was happy for his sister, but there were times when he missed her greatly, and he and his family visited her as often as they could. She and Lizzy were still very close.

"And Charles?"

"Yes?"

"To answer your question, I started to believe in luck the moment I married Elizabeth. There was no strategy there. There could not have been. She would have seen right through it and thrown me out immediately."

Charles just laughed. "That sounds very much like Lizzy."

_Yes,_ Darcy thought. _She is a treasure. She is _**my**_ treasure._


End file.
